compartiendo padres
by yinller
Summary: Arnold a quedado desamparado sus abuelos murieron, y la custodia de Helga es quitada a sus padres.. serán adoptados por un matrimonio joven... y viviran juntos como hermanos? nueva escuela nueva vida... y la persona que amas ahora es tu hermano? wtf?
1. cap 1 adios casa de huespedes

HERMANOS:

El día era nublado Arnorld estaba un poco deprimido pero como no estarlo si los seres que mas amaba que lo habían cuidado toda la vida ya no estaban mas con el

Esos seres que lo terminaron de criar que le brindaron todo su cariño y amor le dieron un hogar comida refugio educación.

Ellos se fueron.. el ya sabia que ellos algún dia partirían pero no conto que casi al mismo tiempo lo harían…

Todo empezó con su abuela… una mujer llena de energía loca y mas fuerte que un roble… al menos eso pensaba el… pero los años cobran lo suyo.. comenzó poco a poco esa extrovertida mujer fue apagándose con el tiempo dejo se dar saltos por toda la casa…. Dejo de trepar paredes y triples mortales … lo siguiente fue que dejo de hacer los labores mas simples de la casa ya no podía estar de pie por mucho tiempo… y Susy comenzó a a ayudar a la simpática anciana con los labores de la casa.. la mujer ahora solo podía sentarse en una mecedora Arnold nunca pensó en la vida ver a su loca abuela sentada como una viejecita normal meciéndose pero claro esta aue la llama de alegría en ella no desaparecería tan fácilmente ella seguía diciendo disparates y hablaba a su nietecito para platicar con el … Arnold disfrutaba de platicar con su abuela pookie.. pronto ella cambio esa mecedora por una cama … una solitaria cama muchos inquilinos que consideraba su familia pasaban a verla debes en cuando pero ellos debían seguir con sus vidas… hay parado arnold frente a ella fue quizás la primera bes que la bio dormida…. Si en ese momento sintió su corazón ser aplastado… había caído en cuenta lo viejita que era su vuela…

La puerta se habrio a sus espaldas… sintió a alguien entrar pero el solo seguía con la mirada puesta sobre su abuela.

La mano de aquella persona se poso en su hombro..

-chaparrito… podrías dejarme a solas un rato con la abuela…

-claro abuelo. Contesto el joven con un tono de voz apagado, miro por ultima ves hacia a tras, alcanzo a ver al abuelo acercarse con cuidado a la mujer y se sento alborde de la cama tomo su mano lo que hiso que ella se despertara… le pareció ver rodar algunas lagrimas por el rostro de su abuelo la mano de Pookie se poso en su mejilla lo que hiso que el abriera los ojos y se encontró con la tierna mirada de la anciana.. ellos se miraron a los ojos con eterna ternura .. entonces Arnold decidió dejarlos solos y abandono la habitación

Noche de tormenta-

Esa misma noche comenzó a llover… esa misma noche alguien de despidió..

Esa misma noche un amor de marchito…

A las pocas semanas todo empeoro… Anorld comenzaba a sentirse preocupado por su abuelo.. aquella perdida le había afectado demasiado..

Todo eldia su viejo abuelo estaba llorando… simplemente mantenía la mirada a la nada mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Camino hasta aquella vieja mecedora y la acaricio con su mano mirándola con ternura… y se sentó en ella

Hay paso oras días y semanas Susy se acercaba a el con un plato de sopa pero el anciano solo la ignoraba y seguía con su mirada perdida… el dolor lo consumía… la mujer se resigno y se dio la espalda pero antes de poder retirarse el abuelo hablo .

-podrías decirle a Arnold que venga un momento..

Ella lo miro preocupada y asintió..

-me llamabas abuelo? Pregunto temeroso

-si chaparrito acércate no tardare mucho.

-no te preocupes abuelo puedo estar aquí contigo toda la noche.. sonrío el niño con eterna bondad..

-El anciano sonrío por primera ves en semanas..

-ere un buen niño tu abuela estaba orgullosa de ti

Estábamos orgullosos de criar a un joven tan sabio y bueno como tu.

Dijo colocándole una mano en su espalda..

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su mecedora

Miraba algún punto en el techo con sus ojos vidriosos

-quería hablarte de… Gertie..

Arnold se sobresalto… -la niña que te molestaba en la escuela abuelo?

Ella que tien que ver?

-la amo con cada pedazo se mi vida Arnold… decía sin quitar su vista del techo..

Esa mujer hiso de mi vida una aventura… ella enriqueció mis días y pase mi vejes como si fuera un joven… la ame como nunca había amado…

Arnold se sobresalto… el abuelo acaso estuvo viendo a otra mujer todos estos años

-Arnold… yo llamaba a tu abuela pookie.. pero su verdadero nombre siempre fue Gertie..

Arnold dio algunos paso hacia atrás..

Esta fue la parte que nunca te conte arnold…

Esa pequeña y gruñona niña… ella escondia sus sentimientos tras una mascara de odio… ella en el fondo no era asi.. se me declaro un dia de verano.. todo fue tan sorprendente para mi asi que no pude corresponderle inmediatamente pero tuve un tiempo para reflexionar y pude responder a tantas cosas que hasta ahora no habían tenido respuesta.

Poco a poco me fui encariñando de esa niña hasta que eso se convirtió en algo mas que cariño se convirtió en amor

Arnold miraba fijamente a su abuelo no lo podía creer..

Recuerda que cuando descubras a tu amor… no la abandones nunca

Cuídala y amala mientras la tengas…

Y espero que nunca sientas el dolor que yo siento ahora.

Arnold sintió todo el dolor que su abuelo sentía como si por el aire se trasmitía.. sintió un nudo en la garganta algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y arrodillo y se acurruco en las piernas de su abuelo sintió la mano de el posándose en su espalda…y como lo había prometido paso toda la noche con su abuelo de rodillas en su regazo….

La mañana llego… los rayos del sol bañaban la fachada de aquel viejo edificio. La casa de huéspedes…

Sentado en pórtico Arnold miraba en sol salir…era como si los rayos del sol intentaran apaciguar el dolor de su corazón y miraba a que amanecer melancólicamente…

Atrás de si donde estaba aquella vieja mecedora escuchaba muy bien la gente ir y venir.

Lo ultimo que vio antes subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto fue un carruaje funerario aproximarse

Arnold estaba parado frente a laque era su casa… estaba sentado sobre una pequeña maleta donde llevaba algunos ovejos de valor sentimental para el… y una muda de ropa sen gun el agente a donde iría le darían todo lo que necesitara.

Era un niño de nueve años sin abuelos ni padres.. ahora el era oficialmente huérfano.

Que tormento que frustración que deprimido se sentía… su abuelo había muerto de depresión y había seguido a su abuela quien murió de viejita.. y ahora la casa de huéspedes estaba serrada miro por ultima ves tristemente la fachada.

Las ventanas y la puerta principal estaban bloqueados y cerradas con bigas de madera clavadas toscamente sobre ellas.

Pronto vio aproximarse una patrulla la cual lo llevaría a su "nuevo hogar"

Entro en ella y a la persona que vio hay dentro le sorprendió… la miro casi con la misma sorpresa que ella lo miro.. y dijeron casi al mismo tiempo

-que haces aquí?

Si así es tenia frente a el a aquella niña rubia que lo molestaba casi a diario

Estaba hay sentada frente a el mirándolo con los ojos grandes como platos e incluso juraría haber visto un rubor en sus mejillas…

El quito su mirada de ella y le pregunto insistiendo-

-que haces aquí Helga?

Ella suspiro resignada y miro por su propia ventana mientras apretaba sus manos las cuales descansaban sobre su falda.

Pues todo empezó cuando una mujer…

Flash back))

Llego a la casa.. era una joven trabajadora social… ella

Entro al ligar hiso algunas preguntas y observo todo lo que yo y mis padres hacían..

Cada movimiento cada palabra y no dejaba de anotar en su libreta, ella revisaba los gabinetes y los estantes…

Los materiales del que estaba echa mi casa e incluso entro a las habitaciones

Entrevisto a cada uno por separado.. primero al gran Bob el cual no estaba muy contento con la presencia de la mujer pero al ver la orden judicial que ella levanto ante sus ojos no tubo mas opción que cooperar con ella y responder todas sus preguntas… después siguió Mirian quien apenas logro mantenerse despierta.. le siguió olga quien había llegado pues la visita de esta mujer lo requería. Y por ultimo la persona causante de que la trabajadora social estuviera hay. Helga g. pataky.

Ella le ha quitado la patria potestad a mis padres… suspiro resignada…

Arnold quito su mirada de su ventana para verla debido a la sorpresa.. pero ella seguía con la mirada en la suya sin mirarlo

-han determinado que mis padres no son aptos para cubrir mis necesidades.

Arnold estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la patrulla de detuvo y una mujer les abrió la puerta .. estaban en medio de un aeropuerto

-hola niños!

Sonrió la mujer llena de energía.

-esta se acaba de bañar o que?

Dijo Helga en voz alta sin preocuparle que la mujer la oyera—

-hahah que simpática niña a ellos les vas a encantar!

Dijo ella sin quitar su enorme sonrisa

-ellos? Intervino Arnold confundido

-si ellos son un matrimonio joven, los están esperando con mucha ilusión.. Arnold y Helga intercambiaron miradas…

Verán siempre desearon tener un par de hijos pero no fue posible asi que an decidido darles todo su amor a ustedes. Sonrrio aun mas la mujer.

Pronto fueron abordados pos una pareja quien saludo a la mujer y miraron a el par de niños

Se hacercaron a ellos..

Hola.. dijo una linda mujer de unos 30 años rubia y de cabello largo agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la niña..

-como te llamas?

Arnold miro a Helga un poco asustado

Estaba esperando que la niña le respondiera de forma grosera a la mujer pero para su sorpresa no fue a así .. Helga solo contesto como un robot.

Helga g. pataky.

-que significa la G?

Arnold hiso una mueca ahora si le respondería mal.

-Geraldine.

Sorprendente, Helga seguía en su postura inanimada

Ese es un hermoso nombre.

Arnold miraba atento la situación cuando sintió alguien parado tras el colocar su mano sobre su hombro se volteo como un reflejo y miro al hombre igualmente rubio mirarlo sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos y el hombre le sonrío-

-hola amigo yo soy Henry y ella es Harlette.

-seremos sus nuevos padres. Ahora ustedes vivirán con nosotros llevaran nuestro apellido y serán hermanos. Dijo un poco precipitado la mujer

Continuara…


	2. cap 2 la gran casa

Hermanos:

lo que aquí pasaba ya era bastante evidente… pero escucharlo directo fue sin embargo algo impactante…

Arnold sabia que quejarse no seria correcto pues después de todo no tenia a nadie mas y que estas personas estén dispuestas a darle un hogar alimento y educación era algo que nunca les podrá agradecer.

Ellos tal ves no eran sus padres pero eran buenas personas algo en si selo decía.

Pero Helga… ella que estaría pensando… ella que si tenia a sus padres con ella.. y fue separada y llevada fuera de su hogar.

Pero esta consiente de que es por su bien, aunque no esta seguro si ella lo sabia…

Arnold iba de la mano de Henrry, ese contacto le recordó que aun que es muy maduro aun es un niño… se sintió algo extraño pues sabia que era normal que un padre tomara de la mano a un menor… miro a su lado .. Helga de la mano de Harlette, no se quejaba no decía nada… eso empezaba a preocuparle.

La niña normalmente estaría forcejeando gritando queriéndose soltar de su agarre o mínimo quejándose de esto o de aquello, pero no, se mantenía sumisa cual perrito Manzo.

Subieron al avión..

-adonde vamos? Solo se escucho la voz de Arnold preguntar.

-a tu nuevo hogar es en la ciudad vecina.

Arnold abrió lo ojos cual platos… se irían de la ciudad! Pero no tubo tiempo de despedirse de nadie.. de sus amigos..

Una a fricción se dibujo en su rostro que seria de Gerald se fue sin despedirse de el. Su mejor amigo, y Phoebe… miro de reojo a Helga… ella tampoco de despidió de su mejor amiga.. pero esta no parecía salir de su trance…

Subieron al avión y estos dos se sentaron juntos y sus "padres" tras ellos, Arnolod se sintió aliviado al menos tendrá un poco de espacio aunque Helga fuera sentada alado de el. Pero como pudo llegar a esta situación ni es sus mas locos sueños había imaginado un desenlace tan extraño Helga y el en un avión en camino a quien sabe que ciudad y la niña continuaba silenciosa mirando por la ventana.. Arnold cayo en cuenta que era la primera ves que estaba en un avión cuando este comenzó a ascender..

se sujeto del asiento asustado como un reflejo .. esperaba la risa burlona de Helga pero no ocurrió ella ni siquiera los miro. Fue entonces que mirándola a ella vio por la ventana las nubes por debajo de ellos… esa imagen era sorprendente era como estar en gran campo pero envés de hierva había nubes,,, nubes que se encontraban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a divisar.. era como un mar.

Algo lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos no supo si alegrarse o enojarse … hay estaba Helga reaccionando por primera ves desde que la vio, ella lo miraba con ira acumulada que había estallado. La miro a los ojos .. ella lo miraba con odio pero pudo descifrar que no era odio hacia el sino odio a lo que estaba pasando… en realidad esto le estaba afectando pero había entrado a un estado de negación una especie de mecanismo de defensa. Noto porque ella había reaccionado… en su embelesamiento mirando por la ventana olvido respetar el espacio personal de su compañera de asiento y estaba incómodamente encaramado sobre ella para poder mirar por la ventana.

-quítate estúpido cabeza de balón… no ves que tu cabezota ocupa todo el lugar.. este no era un insulto común… verbalmente si.. pero los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la niña dejaban en claro que eso no era algo normal.

Alguien intervino rápidamente… una persona tras ellos se levanto rápidamente era Henrry quien firmemente tomo a Helga de los hombros y la sentó.

Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano!

Helga se congelo

Tardo en asimilar lo que estaba pasando…

Eso no era como el típico regaño de su padre lleno de gritos sin sentido

El había sido claro firme coherente.

solo logro sentarse de regreso en su asiento y se sumió en el. Arnold observo todo sintiéndose algo culpable.

El resto del camino fue silesio y no supo exactamente el momento en el que se quedo dormido…

Cuantas oras paso en ese estado inconsciente? No lo sabe pero cuando se despertó al sentir movimientos las luces del avión encenderse y la jente comenzó a bajar del avión.. Estirándose bostezando medio atarantados. Escucho a Henri acercarse a el…

Dormiste bien campeón?

Dijo el hombre dándole unas palmadas al chico le dedico una sonrisa y desvió la mirada a la parte arriba el maletero. Bajo la maleta de Arnold y una maleta rosa que supuso era de Helga.

Bien hijo tendrás que llevar tu maleta porque parece que tendré que llevar a alguien mas, dijo debiendo su mirada que dormía plácidamente.. el niño no supo si sorprenderse porque el hombre lo llamo hijo o por e echo de que Helga estaba hay dormida con varios mechones de su pelo cubriendo su cara, se veía ruborizada e inocente.

La voz de Henrry lo saco de sus pensamientos..

-tu hermanita es hermosa.. no es verdad? Susurro al iodo de Arnold este se ruborizo levemente al darse cuenta de loque estaba pensando pero henrrie no lo noto, se inclino y tomo a Helga en sus brazos.

Esto era una pesadilla… nunca fue muy feliz en mi casa… mi vida no era como la de cualquier otra niña de 9 años.

Pero nunca pensó en que la llevarían de el único lugar donde había vivido sus cortos 9 años, querían que pretendiera de la nada que esos extraños… eran ahora sus padres? Eso era imposible … y no solo eso, también quería que lo llamara a el…. Su hermano? El quien iba sentado junto a ella… casi sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho quería controlar sus nervios durante todo el viaje. Y ese firme regaño de ese extraño… ese fue el colmo… no supo como reaccionar… Helga se revolvía en los brazos de alguien.. ella se despertó no había abierto los ojos trataba de descifrar quien era aquel.

Se despertó abruptamente y miro asustada a la cara al hombre que la llevaba en brazos.. era Henri quien le sonreía.

Helga se ruborizo.. no recordaba haber sido cargada así por Bob. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos pues la voz de Harlette la saco de ellos,

-hemos llegado, su nuevo hogar.

Ambos niños miraron la gran casa que se levantaba frente a ellos… realmente era muy bonita y tenia un hermosos patio y era de dos pisos,

Helga fue bajada por Henrry la tomo de la mano y también a Arnold.

Caminaron entusiasmados jalando a los niños quienes aun no asimilaban todo esto, la casa era aun mas hermosa por dentro, tenia una hermosa escalera que llegaba al segundo piso justo a la entrada del living de esas que Helga solía ver en los libros de adax que miraba de niña… bueno a los 6 años. Subieron por ellas pasaron una puerta que estaba serrada pero era sin embargo bella en lo que una puerta puede llegar a ser.

Siguieron en la siguiente puerta era una hermosa puerta blanca y el ella había guindado un letrerito con un nombre en letras rosas Helga.

La niña abrió los ojos aun mas y la puerta fue abierta por Harlette. Miro aquella habitación, era enorme las paredes blancas una cama en medio de ella con esponjadas colchas blancas las cueles tenían detalles rosas, cortinas rosas con encaje blanco adornaban las grandes ventanas, un bello escritorio con barios lápices de colores y hojas blancas.

había también un hermoso tocador blanco con adornos rosas con un gran espejo y barios perfumes y francos de colores pinturitas labiales, un hermoso cepillo de madera y un bellísimo alhajero el cual llamo la atención de helga lo toco con curiosidad se veía muy antiguo lo abrió y una música comenzó a sonar.

La mujer se acerco esta será tu nueva habitación. Y este es el objeto mas valioso en ella.

Helga la miro por un momento y contesto de una manera inesperada. Wow no me digas que este es uno de esos extraños objetos invaluables que cuestan millones de dólares,

la mujer la miro extrañada con una expresión que describía lo inesperado que fue eso para ella,

Arnold lo noto pero para su sorpresa Harlette comenzó a reir escandalosamente,

-no cariño este alhajero es muy barato, pero el precio no es lo que importa, este alhajero es muy antiguo y perteneció a mi madre, yo siempre quise hacerlo una reliquia familiar pero pues …

La vos de la mujer sonó entrecortada.

Helga sintió saber que causaba eso en la mujer, e intervino sutilmente.

-muchas gracias es muy hermoso dijo sinceramente Helga mirando la con sus enormes ojos azules lo cuales eran idénticos a los de la mujer.

La mujer sonrío complacida y beso a Helga en la frente,

Helga sintió su corazón dar una pirueta. Ese cálido sentimiento no era muy común para ella. La mujer antes de irse y cerrar la puerta le dijo,

-este es tu nuevo hogar cariño báñate ponte un camisón y dulces sueños, a y tu ropa nueva esta en el ropero,

-gracias susurro Helga.

Arnold estaba esperando con Henri en el pasillo cuando Harlette alfin salio y se unió a ellos,

Henri- tus ojos tan azules como los tuyos.

Harllete- no querido los suyos son mas hermosos dijo modestamente la mujer.

Henri- bien campeón ahora es tu turno. Dijo el hombre Arnold lo miro se detuvieron en una puerta verde con un letrero con letras rojas que tenia escrito en el Arnold.

Al entrar a el lugar Arnold quedo perplejo.

Te gusta se escucho la voz de Henri a sus espaldas.

Pe.. pero como lo sabi..

Harl- nos tomamos en tiempo de investigar sobre nuestros nuevos pequeños.

Henr- y no fue fácil, dijo entrando a la habitación y poniéndose las manos en la cintura y mirando orgulloso el techo de la habitación.

Tuvimos que mandar a quitar todo el techo. Pero valió la pena no es a si?

Arnold miraba sin creerlo el techo de su habitación era como su vieja recamara, podía ver a través de el las hermosas nubes que tanto amaba.

Sonrió melancolice pero agradecido muchas gracias señor Henri.

El adulto lo miro de repente algo no le parecio,

Se inca para quedar a la altura de Arnold.

-se que esto es muy apresurado pequeño.

Miro con ternura a Arnold

-pero quiero que sepas que ahora para mi tu eres mi hijo. Sonrió, cuando te sientas preparado para esto quisiera que me llamases papa.

Dijo el hombre frotando la cabeza del niño al levantarse, salió por la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dijo donde estaba su ropa.

Arnold no se movió hasta que vio la puerta cerrarse.

Camino hasta la cama y callo boca arriba.

-´papa… susurro esas palabras.

Nunca había dicho esa palabra a alguien. Suspiro intentando distraerse se volteo en la cama y miro la habitación había muchos objetos electrónicos.

Un gran estero, una pantalla de 60 pulgadas y una hermosa pecera casi del mismo tamaño que la pantalla.

La decoración era del tema de el beisbol. El juego preferido de Arnold.

Realmente ese lugar era alucinante.

Arnold después de quedarse hay tirado por un momento abrió los ojos al escuchar a Harlette hablarle.

Harl- cariño tienes que bañarte y cambiarte antes de dormir. Dijo la mujer,

Sonrió se dirigió al ropero y saco una piyama azul de ositos lo miro con ternura y se lo entrego. Arnold seguía en trance. Hasta que ella saco del cajón una trusa y la levanto ante sus ojos sonriente.

Arnold se sonrojo enormemente.

Y se levanto precipitado.

Arn- NO… no es necesario! Yo puedo solo! Dijo el.

No estaba acostumbrado a que le eligieran la ropa.

Sus abuelos ya eran demasiado viejos para encargarse de eso y sabían que Arnold era un niño bastante independiente. La mujer lo miro, se acuerdo pequeño hombrecito dijo ella, lo que Arnold le recordó a su abuelo, Arnold sonrío melancólico aunque la mujer no pudo descifrarlo.

Era media noche.. los pasillos de esa enorme casa estaban cubierto de oscuridad y en medio de ella esa esos pasillos no eran tan hermosos, pero eso no logro retroceder a una pequeña niña que abría lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, estaba descalza, con sus largos cabellos rubios sueltos, y con un hermoso camisón rosa. Sus pies rosaban esa suave alfombra color purpura oscuro, y con su mano tocaba la pared color perla para guiarse en la oscuridad, se detuvo en una puerta verde, paso hay parada unos minutos antes de decidir entrar, su corazón latía a mil, nunca peso estar en la misma casa que su amado, nunca pensó que podía verle cuando quisiera, e medio de la noche si lo desease, se aproximó con sigilo a la cama en medio de la habitación

Se detuvo frente a ella… miro a que dormía en ella. Sus rostro tan apacible tan pacifico, el dormía en una posición algo graciosa de lado con las piernas dobladas y una mano frente a su cara y la otra puesta ligeramente sobre su cabeza,

Helga lo miraba fija mente… su rostro inexpresivo su corazón echo un mar de emociones… lo miro… lo miro por un largo rato, como quería acercársele mas subirse a aquella cama acariciar con sus manos aquellas hermosa cabellera rosar con sus dedos su piel mirarlo mas de cerca sus ojos hermosos aunque estuviesen cerrados y acercarse cada bes mas a esos labios inocentemente abiertos y besarlos.. Besarlos con aquel fulgor que desbordaba su corazón, pero no podía, y saberlo la hacia sentir un serpenteo de dolor recorrer du pecho a su garganta y abrazarse a si misma intentando consolarse.

El día siguiente llego Arnold aun dormía en aquella enorme cama una vos del otro lado de la cama lo despertó.

-cariño, arréglate para ir a la escuela no pueden llegar tarde a su primer día.

Arnold asintió de inmediato se levanto y se dirigió hacia su ropero, no se sorprendió al ver que la ropa no fuese como laque siempre usa, en ves de su abrigo verde había una chaqueta café un par de pantalones negros de mezclilla y playeras de barios colores.

Pero en ese momento tenia que usar un uniforme, que consistía en un pantalón de tela azul marino una playera blanca de cuelo del mismo color que el pantalón con el escudo dorado de aquella primaria.

Termino de arreglarse y salió al pasillo.

Helga por su parte parecía no tener intenciones de levantarse.

Quería quedarse en cama con la cara enterrada en la almueada, era una especie de rebeldía o de verdad estaría deprimida,

Arnold sintió el deber de asegurarse de que la niña estuviera lista así que se aventuro a su habitación camino hasta la cama le hablo a Helga.

Ella no parecía haberlo oído así que insistió.

Helga por supuesto que había oído la voz de Arnold y como no oírla si esa voz lograba hacer que su corazón de estuviera y volviera a funcionar en un segundo solo que fingía indiferencia, como el seguía insistiendo no tubo mas remedio que obedecer.

-esta bien… esta bien cabeza de balón.

Dijo olvidando que "esa no era forma de hablarle a su hermano"

-sal para que pueda cambiarme.

Arnold salió algo sonrojado y bajo a desayunar según las indicaciones de Henri,

Helga se paro de la cama roso la alfombra esta era muy camino hasta el ropero y lo abrió de par en par, había unos vestidos color azul cielo como el de sus ojos y unas blusas blancas con encajes blancos.

No era su color favorito pero estaba bien aunque no combinada con su moño pero no le importo no se quitaría ese moño, aunque ese no era su problema en esos momentos pues sabía que debía usar un uniforme que estaba guindado en la puerta del ropero.

Antes de salir de su recamara pareció recordar algo, regreso y busco por su habitación hasta que encontró su maleta rosa, saco de ella su relicario con la foto de Arnold, la miro por unos segundos y se la coloco en el cuelo bajo la blusa. Siguió mirando lo que tenia en un maleta algunas mudas de ropa interior un cepillo de dientes unas tobilleras nada de eso ahora tenia importancia lo que le helo helar la sangre fueron los volúmenes de poemas que había guardado, poemas dedicados a Arnold, ella no imaginaba en sus mas locos sueños que iría a parar a la misma casa con Arnold.. Que aria? Donde los escondería y si su "hermano" entraba a su cuarto lo que era muy posible y los encontraba.

Miro por todos lados buscando un enconfite.

Arnold ya estaba sentado a la mesa con Henri. Quien le hacia preguntas amistosas al niño,

Su color favoritos, su juego favorito, su comida favorita.. Cosas por el estilo,

Arnold disfrutaba de platicar con el hombre pero algo lo hiso callar,

Helga bajaba las escaleras entro al gran comedor.

Llevaba puesto su uniforme de la escuela que era muy bonito

Una falda entablonada azul marina y una blusa blanca con el cuello azul pero lo que resaltaba en ella era un bello moño rosa amarrado a él, era que listón que Helga solía usar en la cabeza lo usaba ahora en el cuello de su uniforme y sus cabellos los llevaba sueltos.

-que bella te ves Helga.

La voz del hombre saco a Arnold del trance

Ella lo miro …. Él estaba completamente atento a su entorno.

As ellos dos, no estaba sumido en un periódico bebiendo su café desentendido del resto del mundo y los mortales en el.

-gracias, fue lo único que ella atino a decir.

Harlette entro con el desayudo levantaron una breve oración y comenzaron a comer.

-bien donde esta la parada del camión?

-yo los llevare dijo Henri quitándole prácticamente de las manos la mochila a Helga y después iso lo mismo con Arnold, las puso sobre su hombro sirigio a los dirigió auto.

Llegaron hasta una gran escuela el bajo con ellos y caminaron hasta la puerta del instituto donde una maestra los alcanzo.

Buenos días señorita, acabo de inscribir a mis hijos en esta institución,

Claro sonrió la mujer y los llevo a su nuevo salón,

Al entrar ambos se congelaron,

Estaban en una nueva escuela. Un nuevo ambiente, nuevos compañero,

Seguramente Arnold no tendría problemas de adaptación pero Helga…

Helga era diferente.. continuara:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Muy bien chicos… se que es un poco corto y que tengo faltas de ortografía hehehe intenten no matarme,,, y con ustedes respondo a sus rewiens…

Letifiesta:

Muchas gracias yo también amo esta pareja… es loque le da a oye arnold ese toque especial.

Linadzuki:

Que bueno que te aya intrigado :3 seguiré espero terminarlo muchas gracias.

Beka de shortman121:

Muchas gracias amiga lo hare

Diana carolina:

Si hehehe es verdad cometo algunos errores espero superarlo XD

Si es algo perverso jujuju aunque no son hermanos. Y tengo 19 hahaha XD da

Yaki:

Muchas gracias espero seguir así y perdona los errores o horrores jajaja

Miss romantic:

Gracias….me esforzare para hacerlos mas largos XD


	3. cap 3 la pelea

Estaban parados fuera del salón. Arnold estaba algo nervioso Helga que se quedo un poco atrás lo alcanzo, el la miro las cosas ahora eran diferentes sin esos dos adultos cerca Helga no seguiría fingiendo que era una niña tranquila,

Volvería a ser como antes una niña agresiva no tendría que fingir, ´

Pero irónicamente es aquí en la escuela donde ella usa esa mascara de agresividad para intentar protegerse pero Arnold no lo sabia, no lo comprendía.

llego hasta donde estaba el

-quítate de mi camino cabeza de balón, el se hiso a un lado dejándola pasar y ella entro de una manera poco prudente al salón.

Se sonrojo al ver a todos en el salón mirar la causa de que se rompiera el equilibrio en aquel lugar, la niña parada en la puerta. Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de tocar.

La maestra los miro intentando descifrar que coñ.. sorprendentemente no la regaño era una mujer muy paciente.

Es verdad! Ustedes deben ser los hijos de Harllete y Henrry

Arnold y Helga Wilson adelante niños,

Ellos pasaron apenados el par de rubios se paro frente a la clase,

-presentence

Arn- Hola… soy Arnold Shor… Wilson. Tengo 10 años.

Hel- y yo soy Helga ..Wil… Wilson, tartamudeo la niña también tengo 10 años.

Una niña hablo.

Ustedes son gemelos?

-por supuesto que no retrasada? Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa, por supuesto que no somos gemelos, es que acaso estas siega? no nos parecemos en nada mas allá de que los dos somos rubios, mi cara no se parece nada a la del cara de mono. Vaya porquería de pregunta! -esto era lo que Helga quería responderle a esa niña pero se limito a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente y respondió.

Hel- no, no somos gemelos,

Un niño la interrumpió.

Mario -en dado caso serian bellizos Madeleine, dijo corrigiendo a la niña a su lado de una manera bastante altanera

Madeleine -cállate Mario. Siempre me estas corrigiendo.

-bien! Interrumpió la maestra, pasen a sentarse niños

Arnold se sentó tras Helga en la misma fila. La observo un rato, como es que ella seguía comportándose tan tranquilamente, puso su mano en su mejilla para recargarse cabeza y miro a la ventana algo aburrido. No entendía a su "hermana" pero algo le decía que tendría 8 años mas para intentar entenderla.

Helga también estaba sumida en su mente, se había propuesto cambiar en esta nueva vida. Dejaría de fingir seria menos agresiva ahora que nadie la conocía.

Solo esperaba que la Helga agresiva no le ganara.

Yo y mi misma yo nos llevamos

Yo y mi misma yo que feo sabor.

Yo y mi misma yo es nuestro adiós final.

Es tan destrabada siempre fue lo peor.

La clase trascurrió tranquila no hubo ningún comportamiento molesto de parte de Helga ellos solo permanecía tranquila mas bien aburrida con la mirada fija en su cuaderno apuntando.. apuntando cosas de la lección que la maestra estaba dando, algo relacionado con la invención del teléfono o algo asi, yo no preste mucha atención, pero si logro captarla, logre ver que Madeleine miraba furiosa tras de si, me gire para ver a quien miraba y hay estaba sentado Mario mirándola burlonamente con una seguridad y altanería que deban ganas de empujarlo con todo y silla,

Extrañamente eso le recordó a cierta persona que se sentaba ahora frente a el. Arnold suspiro… y pensó, -conque así nos vemos?.

El descanso llego, Arnold se sentía extraño, no conocía a nadie. Pero

Intentaría hacer algunos amigos miro a su alrededor, y diviso a Helga, ella comía a solas en una banca en el patio, al parecer ni se esforzaría para socializar, el no sabia que pensar, si ella era demasiado tímida y se había resignado o si se sentía demasiado para juntarse con los demás, bueno intentaría averiguarlo, comenzó a caminar hasta donde ella estaba cuando un par de niños se cruzaron en su camino, Madeleine caminaba casi corría con Mario pisándole los talones, -déjame ya Mario! Aléjate que asco!

-pero si solo es una inocente arañita! Dijo burlonamente llevando en manos una araña que planeaba poner en el cabello de la niña,

-déjame no me gustan las arañas! -seguro que se te vera hermoso como lazo sonrío de lado,

-déjala en paz! Se escucho un firme grito de Arnold el cual hiso que Helga alzara la mirada y se encontrara con la peculiar escena

Arnold estaba parado entre el abusón y la niña, los ojos de Mario se encendieron en profunda ira Arnold casi sintió ver a Helga en esa mirada de odio pero con la característica de que el era barón y tomo a Arnold de la camisa,

-porque te metes pequeña sabandija? te dejare esa cabeza de balón chata de un golpe, alzo el puño y cuando estaba apunto de soltar el golpe callo de bruces en el suelo, maldijo por lo bajo y se tallo la mejilla enrojecida por el fuerte golpe que recibió,

-quien a sido el maldito que! Se paro en seco-

Nadie había visto venir a Helga quien se dejo llevar en un impulso al ver a su amado en problemas,

Aun tenia el puño alzado…

El no podía creerlo, una niña podía acaso golpear tan duro,

El vuelto otra ves por la ira y humillación se levanto, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que ella fuera mujer igual le daría unos buenos golpes.

Pero no contaba conque ella era Helga G Pataki… o alguna ve lo fue.

La pelea fue tan torpe brusca y desquiciada como cualquier pelea colegial solo que el nunca había peleado antes con una niña, es mal en algún momento olvido que era una,

-DIOSMIO! Que pasa aquí!- se escucho la voz de la maestra que se acerco a detenerles.

Estaban los dos callados en la dirección, Helga tenia barios golpes estaba despeinada se sostenía un brazo que había sido lastimado, y tenia muchos moretones en piernas y brazos,

Por su parte Mario tenia un ojo morado, un chichón en la cabeza barios rasguños y también moretones, ambos mantenían la cara desviada para no mirarse y el seño ligeramente fruncido

La puerta se abrió Helga quería que la tierra la tragara, quienes estaban del otro lado de la puerta eran sus "padres" el señor y la señora Wilson, y miraban con horror a la pequeña niña, ella se levanto intentando no mirar a su contrincante y camino hasta donde estaban ellos, se había preparado psicológicamente para los gritos y reproches que estaría a punto de recibir,

Recordó cuando se metía en problemas, Bob le echaba toda la culpa y no escuchaba explicaciones simplemente le gritaba y la enviaba a su habitación,

Llego hasta donde estaban ellos y simplemente los paso de largo, camino rápidamente hasta el patio intentando llegar al auto cuando un brazo adulto la alcanzo y la tomo de los hombro para girarla hacia el,

Helga miro la africción en los ojos de Harlette quien la había detenido, pero aun seguía a la defensiva, déjeme en paz, dijo de forma grosera y se soltó del agarre

-Helga! Dijo la mujer mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, solo quiero que me digas que paso, tomo a la niña en brazos y la cargo abrazándola,

Helga no entendía que pasaba… la mujer envés de gritarle la estaba abrazando y lloraba? Porque?

-pero mira como te han dejado mi niña… seguía diciendo con la voz entrecortada, y la abrazaba fuertemente, Helga sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, algunas lagrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos y se aferro al regazo de la mujer que la protegía, nunca se había sentido tan segura, protegida y correspondida,

Porque te has puesto a pelear con ese niño? Preguntaba la mujer intentando entender…

-Fue por mi culpa… Helga alzo la mirada sorprendida, hay estaba Arnold parado decidido a explicar todo,

- estaba defendiendo a una niña de un compañero, el se enfureció e iba a golpearme, pero Helga intervino,

Recordó como intento ayudarla pero Helga lo miro fijamente como diciendo que si interfería ella misma lo golpearía,

Por supuesto que ella tenia sus razones, no quería que golpearan a su amado pero el no las sabia,

-a si que saliste en defensa de tu hermano? Dijo Harlette abrazando mas fuerte a la niña, sabia que tenias una buena razón, eres una niña muy buena, dijo abrazándola con una suave sonrisa,

Helga se mantenía inmóvil, a si que eso era el amor de una madre?

Se podría acostumbrar a eso, pensó dejándose vencer por el sueño,

Al despertar estaba ya en su cama, aquella cama que le había sido asignada en aquella gran casa, tenia su brazo vendado camino hasta la sala de la casa y escucho tres voces conocidas, la de Harlette, henrry y una mas..

Se le helo la sangre por un momento, la voz de la trabajadora social, ella estaba de visita, Harlette se dio cuenta de la presencia de Helga y sonrío, ben aquí cariño, la trabajadora social la observo al parecer ya le habían platicado lo sucedido ya que no pregunto porque tenia el brazo vendado,

Halette rio un poco,

-mira nada mas como tienes los cabellos, ese niño te dio una buena tunda,

La trabajadora intervino

-Mario Yonson… si ese niño es muy violento, pero tiene una vida algo difícil.. también llevo su caso. Pero en un buen niño en el fondo, tal ves puedas intentar ser su amiga le dijo a Helga quien era peinada con una trenza por Harlette.

Bien e venido aquí para evaluar el progreso de los niños y su adaptación a su nuevo hogar, ya entreviste a sus padres y Arnold solo me falta entrevistarte a ti.

Miro a los ojos a los adultos. Y recalco la palabra que estaba apunto de salir de sus labios… A solas…

Ellos sonrieron apenados y salieron de el lugar

Ella se quedo con Helga sola en la sala

-Arnold me a dicho que tu actitud a cambiado bastante desde la ultima ves que nos vimos…

Helga la miro altanera con una seja alzada.

-también me conto la razón por la cual peleabas con ese niño, y que no dejante que el te ayudara…

-pues que quería que hiciera si el cabeza de balón interfería lo hubiera molido el tipo.

-bien Helga… como te has sentido en tu nuevo hogar?

La entrevista continuo… y la mujer escribía todo en su diario de campo en la cual llevaba anotado todo el caso de los Patakis era un cuaderno rosa muy parecidos a lo que ella usaba para escribir los muchos poemas para Arnold…

Helga al pensar eso se ruborizo un poquito.

Al terminar la entrevista la mujer camino hasta las habitaciones de los niños para inspeccionarlas,

Arnold por su parte estaba buscando en su maleta algunas de esas cosas con valor sentimental que había dejado olvidadas en su mochila, una bola de beisbol autografiada, su reloj que decía su nombre para despertarlo, y un pequeño libro rosa con poemas que hasta la fecha no sabia de quien eran entre algunas cosas mas como el diario de sus padres dejo los dos libros sobre el escritorio y entro al baño para darse una ducha

La mujer entro a la habitación de Helga, habían algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo pero era normal en una niña de 10 años aun así el lugar lucia encantador.

Siguió en la habitación de Arnold y dejo un momento su libro rosa hay para detenerse a observar mejor el extraño reloj del niño el cual le pareció muy peculiar,

Señorita Fanny… dijo Henry acercándose a ella, a terminado ya con la entrevista con Helga?

Si señor Henry es una niña muy inteligente dijo distraída del libro que tomo en el escritorio. Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el señor.

Arnold salió del baño flotándose la cabeza con una toalla desentendido de lo que había pasado fuera, tomos los libros y los llevo a su cama leyó en diario de sus padres lo ojeo un poco y recordó melancólico a su abuelo quien selo había narrado,

Henry entro a la habitación del el niño. Y lo encontró leyendo aquel diario… que haces campeón? Dijo entusiasmado.. no sabia que te gustara tanto leer…

Arnold lo miro melancólico lo que el leyó en sus ojos…

Se puso un poco mas serio y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de el niño…

-que te pasa?

-es que este es el diario de mis padres, lo único que se de ellos dijo melancólicamente.

Arnold le conto todo acerca de sus padres y como habían marchado para nunca volver,

Henry sentía su corazón doler… se acerco al niño

-ellos te amaban Arnold… estoy seguro.. y bolberan algún dia.. sonrrio mientras tanto yo y Harlette te cuidaremos.. esta bien? Dijo el mirándolo compresivamente, nunca…. Jamás podremos llenar el lugar de tus padres… pero daríamos la vida como ellos lo harían porti… aunque no seas sangre de mi sangre yo y ella te amamos

Gracias… dijo el niño y abrazo al adulto.

Henry se fue , y Arnold miro el pequeño libro rosa…

Se sonrojo un poco y lo abrió, tenia ganas de leer esos hermosos poemas…

3 de noviembre del 2002, campo de acción hogar de los patakis. 10:30 am….. caso "Helga Pataki"

Arnold parpadeo un par de veces… que era esto? Cerro el libro le dio la vuelta lo reviso y se dio cuenta que eso pertenecía a la trabajadora social… era el libro donde llevaba registrado todo relacionado con el caso de Helga… pero como había parado hay? Donde estaba su libro de poemas…?

La curiosidad pudo con el y comenzó a ojear el caso pataki,

Llegue a la residencia pataki y al tocar la puerta tuve que esperar un tiempo considerable para que atendieran la puerta, pude escuchar algunos gritos del otro lado de la puerta hasta que esta se abrió y un hombre adulto me recibió, hiso una mueca de coraje y grito…

-Olga ahora que hiciste?

- me llamo Helga… Bob…. Se escucho un grito de fastidio.

-ben niña y discúlpate con esta mujer!

Me sobresalte… no me había dejado explicar a que vine y el señor ya estaba sacando sus conclusiones.

-soy Fanny Rivera trabajadora social. Dije estirando mi mano para saludarlo cordialmente… el hombre miro mi mano hiso una mueca y me dejo con la mano extendida…

-pase, al darse la vuelta grito

-Mirian baja en este momento

El se dejo caer en su sillón y me miro.

-suéltelo.

-perdón?

-dígame que es lo que quiere sin rodeos.

-si… este. Es por su hija Helga, en su escuela están preocupados por ella,

Su maestro reporta tiene muy bajas notas pese a que es una de la niñas mas listas del salón. Su maestro a intentado hablar con ella pero ella no habla de sus problemas.

-ella es una pataki. Los patakis no hablamos de los problemas. Los ponemos bajo el tapete

-pues es una niña muy violenta y ese comportamiento es inaceptable,

-Y esto a que va?

-pienso que podría sufrir depresión, es solo una niña y su salud psicológica peligra.

-ella es una niña sana. Come bien duerme bien, le da el sol… que mas quiere?

-le da el sol? Ella es una persona no una planta. Y ha visto a su hija últimamente? Esta muy delgada, una de sus compañeras reporta que ella casi nunca lleva almuerzo a la escuela.

-ese no es su problema…

-señor… que parte de trabajadora social no a entendido… tengo que intervenir en este caso por el bien de esta infante.

Exijo libertad para revisar su casa y entrevistas con los miembros de su familia.

Esta bien como quiera pero no pagare ni un sentado.

No se preocupe por eso. Dije mirándolo con eterno desprecio.

Camine por la sala no había nada fuera de orden acomode mis gafas y continúe hasta la cocina inspecciones el refrigerador.

Lo que había hay dentro me sorprendió botellas y botellas de licor y cervezas y algunas yahoos en el fondo muchas de esas botellas incluso estaban ya bacías… cerré la nevera acaso no había comida en ese lugar, no podía ser posible, me aproxime a las estanterías las abrí y solo habían cajas de cereal bacías… latas caducadas y algunos condimentos.

Mire acercarse a una pequeña niña que al verme se paro en seco y me miro sorprendida por un rato después puso cara de aburrida giro la cara hacia la sala y grito.

-papa se metió otra loca a la casa…

-déjala en paz Olga y no molestes.

-como quieras, las escuche refunfuñar. La niña llevaba una bata algo trasparente que dejaba ver su delgada figura.

Me ignoro y entro a la cocina como si yo no estuviera hay.

Abrió las gavetas y no había nada en ellas

Sigue hasta el refri donde tomo una lata de yahoo. Y salio de la cocina.

Entreviste entonces al padre. Un hombre obstinado y necio.

-cuantos años tiene su hija señor?

-Olga?

-Helga señor.

-a 6 años.

-según mis datos ella tiene 10

-y si ya lo sabia porque pregunta?

-es mi trabajo, necesito saber que tan relacionado esta usted con su hija.

-sabe que color le gusta?

-a que es alérgica?

-en que salón esta su grupo?

-que le gusta que le disgusta?

-va patrañas.

Fue imposible mantener una platica civilizada con el hombre. La mayoría de sus palabras era en forma de sarcasmo, no tomaba enserio mis palabras y me miraba como si yo le aburriera.

Después entreviste a la señora Mirian.

Ella estaba cruda. Le costó trabajo mantenerse despierta y se ajustaba los lentes numerosas veces.

A si que usted es alcohólica… dije con pesar, ella me miro con sus ojos enrojecidos… claramente era una mujer deprimida,

Tenia graves problemas psicológicos. Tenia unos moretones el los brazos

Cuando le pregunte de que eran ella bajo el rostro.

-el a lastimado a Helga.

-no el nunca le ha puesto un dedo encima.

Por alguna razón supe que era verdad.

Un padre violento y una madre alcohólica

Apenas pude hablar con la hermana mayos ya que esta parecía no tener idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor todo era color de rosa.

Pude notar que utilizaba un mecanismo de defensa para no notar todo lo que la rodeaba.

No soy experta en psicología pero estudia algo en el instituto y eso me bastaba para saber que la familia pataki necesitaba tener tratamientos psicológicos y no eran aptos para cubrir las necesidades de la infante.

Arnold cerro el libro… era una gran revelación. Había descubierto lo triste que había sido la vida de Helga, con una familia así de terrible…

Aun ella teniendo a sus verdaderos padres.

Se sentía muy mal por Helga, se levanto si zapatos y camino hasta la habitación de la niña quien estaba sentada en el escritorio. Tenia los cabellos rubios atados en una trenza y escribía en su libreta… suspiro y siguió escribiendo. Por alguna razón en esos momentos se miraba tan tierna, inocente… esa Helga que seria todo el tiempo si sus padres hubieran sido otros. Sentía tan mal haberla juzgado todos esos año, siendo tan siego como para ayudarle.

Pero ahora ya tenia una nueva familia y el era parte de ella… el la cuidaría, si

El la protegería del mundo en bes de esa mascara de agresividad, la miro con la mirada perdida sintiendo su corazón latir mas rápido reacciono al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y corrió de regreso a su habitación,


	4. cap 4 mis razones

Cap 4 mis razones

Unos pequeños rubios corrían por aquella gran casa,

Arnold perseguía a Helga quien llevaba un dulce en la mano y debes en cuando lo miraba para sacarle la lengua,

-dámelo Helga!

-no ahora es mio!

-me lo dieron a mi! Ya te comiste el tuyo.

-pero ya lo lamí! Dijo Helga lamiendo el chocolate.

-mama….!

Aquel grito hubiera echo a cualquier madre arrancarse los cabellos de los nervios salir dando fuertes pisadas hacia ellos y reprenderlos con un buen zape…

Pero parecían estar en algún extraño universo paralelo porque la pareja que desayunaba en la sala solo se dirigieron unas miradas divertidas…

Si a si era.. Esos gritos no eran molestos para ellos en lo mas mínimo, ya que habían soñado por años escucharlos retumbar en su hogar, sentir la alegría de tener niños en casa.

Henri tomo la mano de Harlette y la miro soñadora. Ella le correspondió con la misma dulzura se acercaron lentamente entrecerraron sus ojos acercaron cada ves mas sus labios y…

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! volvió a gritar Arnold isterico.

Se separaron asustados, ella rio un poco y le dio una palmada a su esposo ya habría tiempo para eso luego, y se dirigió ha donde los niños peleaban

No recuerda exactamente cuando comenzó a llamarla mama, pero estaba muy feliz por eso y junto a que los niños ya peleaban en casa significaba que estaban ya cómodos con ellos,

Llego y lo que vio le daban de reír a carcajadas pero resistió por el bien del autoestima de Arnold.

El estaba tirado boca a bajo con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla con cara de aburrido y Helga sentada en sus espalda movilizándolo de esa manera y comiéndose los últimos trozos del chocolate que le había quitado a Arnold

Ella se acerco a Helga y la hiso levantarse de la espalda de Arnold.

-Arnold toma otro chocolate de la gaveta. Y Helga mañana no comerás chocolate.

-pero mama! ( recordó fugazmente que las primeras veces que la llamo asi se sentía algo rara pero ya era normal se había acostumbrado a su nueva madre y comenzaba a quererla mucho

-no señorita es un chocolate al día y te comiste dos hoy,

Helga refunfuño pero sabia que tenia razón…

-ahora vamos a la escuela y de regreso les tenemos una sorpresa dijo Henri tomando las mochilas de los niños para llevarlas al auto,

Los niños se miraron.. que clase de sorpresa podría ser esa?

Llegaron a su escuela era dos veces mas grande que la publica 118. Pero nunca olvidarían esa escuela donde pasaron los primeros años de su vida,

Helga suspiro había simpatizado ya con algunas niñas de el salón pues aquel cambio y tener padres comprensivos y amorosos había reforzado su autoestima y seguridad , ahora guardaba su fuerte carácter para cosas mas importantes sabia que esa Helga ruda era parte de si y podía contar con ella cuando lo necesitara.

Madeleine era una de sus amigas.

Una niña tranquila sabia simpática y sociables, fue de las primeras niñas que le hablo pues Madeleine es muy solidaria y no le gustaba ver a nadie solo mas si era nuevo, era bajita y tenia el pelo café rojizo por enzima de los hombros y llevaba en su cabello un ganchito rojo.

Si tal ves ella era ahora su nueva mejor amiga.. Pero…. Suspiro nadie podría llenar el vacío que le dejo phobe … no se había comunicado con ella por miedo, por pena y temor.

Arnold por su parte pasaba el tiempo aveses con su "Hermana" y otras con los niños de la escuela pero irónicamente comenzó a juntarse con un niño en particular algo conflictivo.

-hola Mario

-hola cabeza de limón.. contesto Mario con su actitud de niño malo pero en el fondo estaba feliz de ver a Arnold y selo hiso saber saludándolo alzando el puño para que Arnold chocara el suyo con este.

Mario era un niño de la altura de Helga ni un centímetro mas ni uno menos. Tenia el pelo café oscuro casi vino , y de piel blanca, era un niño muy listo y astuto como un zorro pero de muy mal carácter y altanero. Siempre estaba metido en problemas y por alguna razón se las traía con Madeleine. Arnold era su único amigo.

Arnold se sentó junto a el y recordó entonces como comenzaron a hablarse. Tenia que ir a la dirección por un favor que la maestra le pidió, se lo hubiera pedido a Madeleine pero Arnold era igual de confiable.

Entro a la dirección y miro sentado a Mario en una silla, tenia la cabeza baja como si no quisiera que lo miraran, el padre un hombre robusto y con cara de pocos amigos estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba cosas que solo Mario podía oír.. Mario solo miraba hacia otro lado con una mirada vidriosa.

-pase señor Yonson .. dijo la secretaria, el hombre entro a la oficina del director y serró la puerta estrepitosamente tras el.

Fue entonces que Arnold decidió sentarse junto a Mario a esperar que el señor saliera pues no le pareció buena idea interrumpir

El silencio era incomodo ninguno de los dos hablaba y Mario ni siquiera rompía el silencio para dejar escuchar un sollozo,

Arnold decidió hablar.

-lamento mucho lo que paso yo no quería que..

Se detuvo al notar algo en los brazos de Mario… barios moretones, pero.. eso no se lo había echo Helga, ya debieron haber sanado, miro el rostro de Mario quien seguía mirando al piso y tenia una nuevo moretón el la mejilla…

-Mario!... dijo tocándole,

-déjame dijo el apartándose furioso de Arnold y subió sus piernas al mueble colocándose en posición fetal y con sus brazos rodeando su cabeza, intentando ocultar sus lagrimas con esa barrera que creaba,

La puerta se abrió entonces dejando salir a un hombre furioso una versión mas aterradora del gran Bob, tomo al niño del brazo y lo mangoneo.

-como te atreves a golpear a una niña? Dijo sacudiéndolo, cuantas tundas tengo que darte para que entiendas? El muchacho no lo miraba a la cara miraba al suelo con su rostro inexpresivo lo que enfurecía mas al hombre, este serró los puños,

-como puede pedirle a su hijo que no golpee a los demás si usted no es su ejemplo?

Grito Arnold indignado por aquella escena sin sentirse intimidado por el gran hombre frente a el.

-Mario por primera ves alzo la cara para mirar a Arnold.

Sus mirada vidriosa mostraba confusión,

El hombre soltó al infante y salió refunfuñando de hay con el niño caminando tras el mirando de nuevo al piso, se paro cuando llego hasta donde Arnold y sin mirarlo le dio las gracias y avanzo siguiendo a su padre.

Arnold logro salir entonces del transe y entro a la dirección para hablar con el director, se sorprendió, el director era un hombre joven de unos 28 años era muy alegre y risueño

Tan risueño que parecía ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor,

-que pasa amigo? Dijo al mirar a Arnold, el rubio le entrego un sobre de parte de su maestra,

El adulto sonrío como menso y al notar que Arnold todavía seguía hay se sonrojo,

-bien amiguito, muchas gracias por todo ya puedes regresar a tu salón…

Arnold antes de cerrar la puerta para irse miro como el hombre se sentaba de una manera algo infantil en su escritorio leyendo el contenido de esa carta. Arnold suspiro resignado.

OYESSSSSSS Cabeza de limón! En que mundo estas, regresa aquí, dijo Mario ignorante a lo que Arnold pensaba.

Perdón dijo Arnold regresando en si.

Si ahora compartía una amistad con un niño en todos los sentidos contrario a el pero al menos exteriormente, pues Mario en el interior era diferente y el lo sabia.

Suspiro recordando entonces a su viejo amigo inseparable… Gerald.. Había hablado con el unas semanas atrás pero nada mas,

Pero realmente lo extrañaba.

Mientras estos desayunaban Mario no dejaba de lanzar miradas disimuladas a la mesa donde Helga y Madeleine comían…

Esto a Arnold lo mantenía curioso nunca dejaba de mirar a aquella pareja de niñas y en siento modo eso le incomodaba… será que a bruno le gustaba Helga? Eso era extraño en el sentido de que el primer día se agarraron a golpes pero no tanto en el sentido en que ellos eran muy parecidos… rudos por fuera sensibles por dentro.

El miro también de reojo a Helga y Madeleine quienes reían un poco después de que Helga dijera una de sus típicas bromas alzando la mano al aire y ablando de una manera muy propia y continuaban desayunando, quien sabe de quien se estaría burlando, pensó con una sonrisa de lado,

De repente vio como bruno se levantaba dejando su comida a medias, a Arnold se le helo la sangre conocía esa manera de actuar de el niño tan impulsiva, estaba a punto de hacer algo no muy agradable… camino hasta la mesa de las niñas con Arnold tras el..

-Hola Madeleine…. Dijo con una mirada arrogante pero una media sonrisa…

Helga… dijo casi escupiendo el nombre de la rubia a modo de saludo.

-Mario… dijo ella con el mismo tono aburrido.

-Arnold… dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Madeleine al ver que nadie mas había notado la presencia del niño.

Los otros dos miraron a Arnold acabando de notar su presencia.. Mario bufo… y miro de regreso a la niña de cabello marrón frente a el,

-no es tan divertido molestarte con tanta gente aquí, se levanto, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue

-vamonos Arnold, y este lo siguio

Madeline suspiro enojada…

-no entiendo porque tu hermano se junta con ese patán… dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño.

El siempre me esta molestando, me tira bolitas de papel, me pone insectos en el cabello y en la ropa, incluso bajo ella, dijo roja de la pena y el coraje.

No se porque me molesta tanto yo nunca le e echo nada para que lo haga… el otro día me puso una serpiente en mi mochila lo bueno es que no me dan miedo, sino su pobre serpiente bruno hubiera acabado en tajos.. dijo con lo brazos cruzados…

-no se porque alguien puede comportarse a si… dijo Helga irónicamente.

Helga miraba alejarse a Arnold quien caminaba intentando mantener el paso de Mario…

Y ella pensó.. –ho mi dulce ángel, siempre viendo lo mejor de las personas… eres tan ingenuo mi estúpido cabeza de balón.

-Hay no puede ser!

-que?

-ese patán de Mario se llevo mi jugo, dijo mady furiosa. Su compañera solo rio.

Las clases continuaron normales, la maestra daba una lección acerca de el descubrimiento de el foco, la mujer estaba muy concentrada en la enseñanza y quitaba su mirada del libro debes en cuando para vigilar a los niños y continuaba leyendo hasta que alguien interrumpió la clase

Ella paro en seco con una expresión que demostraba que no le hacia gracia que la interrumpirán pero dijo aun a si muy amable.. pase… la puerta se abrió y un hombre con un gran ramo de rosas entro era el director la mujer se puso como adolecente enamorada y se sentó con el director en el escritorio del salón a platicar como si los niños no existieran… los primeros días que eso había pasado Arnold y Helga se sorprendieron pero ahora eso era tan normal que hacían lo que el resto de la clase ignorarlos… y se armaba un alboroto en el lugar… gritos aviones de papel.. niños peleando.. y el director y la joven maestra seguían en su burbuja a prueba de ruido.

-que romántico…. Dijo Madeleine mirándolos soñadoramente…

-ba patrañas… dijo Mario a modo de burla… eso me da asco es tan cursi… mira estos se están matando… -dijo señalando a unos niños en el salón- y ellos se miran como borregos agonizantes…

-tu lo dices porque no sabes lo que es amar.

-ni me interesa saberlo… dijo levantándose para irse a una esquina del salón,

Arnold solo lo vio alejarse dejando a Mady ablando sola.

En esa esquina Mario hablaba cosas que al parecer solo el entendía.

Finalmente los Hermanos esperaban solos en la entrada del colegio a que llegaran sus padres a buscarlos

Y bien cabeza de balón… como estuvo tu día?

-pues algo raro… con eso de Mario molestando a Mady … tu sabes porque podría estar molestándola..? le pregunto curioso a la chica..

- y yo porque debería saberlo cabeza de balón?

-Pues…- dijo Arnold mirando a una esquina

-antes tu me molestabas de esa misma manera a sol y a sombra y pues pensé que sabrías la razón..

Helga se ruborizo …

Que quería que le respondiera ¿ que la razón de que lo tratara asi era porque lo amaba en secreto y que lo trataba asi para que el no se diera cuenta… por supuesto que no..

-pues no lose Arnold… la gente es muy diferente una de otras…mis razones… claro, jejej suponiendo que tuviera algunas podrían ser diferentes a las de el.. no lo crees…

El la miro un rato… y después sonrío…

Que bueno que al menos tu ya no me trates a si… aunque hubiera querido saber… cuales eran tus razones dijo el antes de enterrar la cabeza en su libro de historia para repasar la lección de el dia de hoy que su maestra en un acto de distracción no había concluido

Asi que no pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de su "hermana"

La vos de ella lo saco de nuevo del libro para mirarla.

Una persona puede tener muchas razones para comportarse mal… decía la niña sin mirarle, solo miraba al vacío. Yo tenia barias razones para ser como era…una de ellas era mi.. mi familia… pero ahora… las cosas han cambiado … sabes?... me siento mas segura… mas segura de quien soy al sentirme aceptada por esas personas .

-Entiendo.. contestaba Arnold… pero no era un simple… si te comprendo… no, era un si.. ley el diario donde la trabajadora social registro tu caso supe de tu padre violento y tu madre alcohólica

Y tu hermana con un trastorno de personalidad y su mecanismo de defensa con el cual era capaz de ignorar incluso un elefante pasar..

Si… Arnold sabia porque Helga se comportaba a si… y ahora comprendía porque Mario también lo hacia…. El dia que conoció a su padre puro comprobar que el e efecto era una versión mas terrorífica de el padre de Helga. Y con un padre a si como ejemplo quien no seria una persona agresiva… era una manera de defenderse de el mundo

Al decir verdad estaba algo preocupado por su nuevo amigo,

Lo que no le quedaba muy claro era porque ese a fan de molestar a una persona en especifico… porque Helga lo molestaba tanto y porque Mario lo molestaba a mady.

Helga suspiro… desearía que la verdad golpeara a Arnold en el rostro como una buena cachetada y lo tirara al suelo por el golpe y si fuera posible lo pateara causándole sangrado interno… lol

Se resigno a suspirar. Helga miro al cielo… suspiro si, ella sabia porque el actuaba como actuaba… ella había pasado 6 años comportándose de esa manera claro que lo sabia claro….estaría ciega si no supiera porque el molestaba y acosaba a la niña.

Sonrió… era gracioso y de alguna manera se sentía bien sabiéndolo… mirando como alguien mas pasaba por la misma situación que ella había pasado

Claro que probablemente el no tendría una colección de tomos y tomos de poemas en honor de la niña, y claro el no tendría un altar de goma de mascar en su cuarto ni un relicario con la foto de la niña… y los sacrificios de ani… upss no quería recordar eso.

Helga… escucho la voz de Henri lo que la saco de sus delirios ella miro frente a ella y Arnold ya estaba subido en el auto, Henri intentaba llamar su atención.

-que pasa creatura? Decía divertido Henri…. Estas enamorada? Bromeo el hombre..

Ella no contesto se limito a sentarse junto a el en el asiento del conductor… habiendo avanzado unas cuadras Henri pregunto.. y bien .. como les fue?

-Bien papa contesto Arnold sin mucho animo.. Henri sonrió silenciosamente, se sentía bien que lo llamaran asi.

-bueno pues al llegar a casa verán su sorpresa dijo el mas emocionado que los niños…

-Helga miro por el espejo retrovisor a Arnold en una mirada complaciente de curiosidad… cual seria esa sorpresa?

Al llegar a casa como de costumbre Helga lanzo su mochila al sillón y Arnold la dejo cuidadosamente junto a ella, caminaron silenciosos hasta el comedor donde Harlette hablaba con unas personas…

Pero esas personas eran mas bien personitas..! las voces les eran demasiado conocidas a Arnold y Helga ellos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo…

-No puede ser! La felicidad se reflejaba en sus rostros

Corrieron hasta el comedor donde una niña de rasgos japoneses y otro con rasgos africanos los esperaban con el misma felicidad…

-Helga!

-Phope.. dijo la rubia abrazando a su mejor amiga..

-como estas viejo cuanto tiempo sin verte… dijo Gerald saludando con su típico saludo.

-PERO COMO? Pregunto confundido Arnold.

-hablamos con los padres de sus amigos y ellos les dieron permiso para venir a visitarlos se quedaran a dormir y mañana regresaran a su ciudad.

Los niños guiaron a sus invitados hasta sus cuartos, Gerald dormiría con Arnold Y Phoebe con Helga,

Al entrar

-wow Arnold este lugar es alucinante dijo Gerald, mira ese techo tus nuevos padres se esmeraron,

Quien lo diría, que serias Hermano de Helga G pataky…

-si el la vida da muchas vueltas..

-y baya que te dio una buena voltereta, que se siente que Helga te torture todo el día, todos los días de la semana?

-Gerald.. tal ves, no me creas pero. Helga a cambiado..

-asi es, no te creo.. Helga pataky cambiar ese si que es un buen chiste,

Continuara….

Bien chicos gracias por sus comentarios me agrada mucho leerlos… mil besos a todos se que tengo muchas faltas y discúlpenme por eso…

Y si me quedo algo corto este capitulo… XD hare mas largo el que sigue muchas gracias y comenten


	5. cap 5 golpes

Arnold miro seriamente a su amigo

Lo que hiso que Gerald lo tomara mas enserio.

-Gerald lo que estoy apunto de contarte es muy delicado- dijo Arnold sentándose al borde de la cama frente a su amigo,

Hace unos cuantos días llego a la casa una trabajadora social… la encargada de el caso de Helga..

-ajam…

-ella platico con migo de como me sentía en mi nuevo hogar le agradecí, le dije que estaba muy agradecido y feliz.

-entiendo…

-tambien platico con Helga y con mis padres..

-siento extraño que los llames tus padres..

-no me hagas salirme del tema.

-ok—ok continua por fabor..

-mmm… bueno, ella debio confundir mi libro de poesías con el diario donde tenia todo el registro de el caso de Helga y pues lo leí todo..

-changos! Enserio? Donde esta? Quiero leer lo grosera y malcriada que es con sus padres haha

-no Gerald… ella tiene una vida difícil…-dijo Arnold con pesar.

-decía que sus padres son despreocupados, y la descuidan… ella a crecido prácticamente sola, incluso desde los 3 años camina 8 calles sola para llegar a su escuela debí saberlo cuando la vi llegar al jardín de niños cubierta de lodo..

Su alimentación es mala ella estaba peligrosamente delgada… y a punto de sufrir anemia… ella nunca desayuna ya que su madre le daba la caja del almuerzo bacia o con cosas muy raras como crema de afeitar…

-jajaj

-no te rías Gerald aun hay mas…

Su madres el alcohólica y su padres es violento golpea a su madre..

-que? eso no puede ser… Helga nunca a llegado golpeada a la escuela…

Su madre dijo que a ella nunca la había tocado menos mal que no llegaron tarde..

-eso explicaría el porque Helga es tan violenta …

-todos los miembros de su famila tienen problemas psicológicos.

-incluso ella… recuerdas que la llevaron con la loquera de la escuela?

-si pero su familia esta peor… su hermana vive negando la realidad y su madre esta deprimida…por eso le quitaron la custodia a sus padres… o eran aptos para cuidar de ella

Hay registros de como a cambiado Helga desde que llego a qui…. Ella a recuperado su peso y tiene mas color en sus mejillas y labios.. de echo están mas rosas y…

-Arnold ella a cambiado con tigo?

-pues ella es mas amable… hehhe desde que Henri le prohibió ser mala conmigo.. pero creo que se siente mas cómoda y no usa mas esa mascara…

-quiere desir que Helga no es mala en el fondo que siempre esta fingiendo..

-creo que si..

-baya …

Mientras en la abitacion de alado una pequeña se paseaba por los rincones de aquella rosa habitación.

-Phoebe deja de husmear.. - dijo la rubia divertida al ver a su amiga analizando cada rincón de la habitación,

-perdón Helga pero es que este lugar es Hermoso. Es como una casa de muñecas, como laque tenia en mi casa y jugábamos juntas,

-lose – dijo Helga tirándose en la cama y mirando el techo,-y no me lo merezco…

-porque lo dices Helga, -miro la asiática dejando loque hacia y miro a su amiga preocupada

-nunca e merecido nada, porque ahora merecería el Amor de esas personas, -después de decir eso se giro en la cama al lado contrario de su amiga para ocultar su rostro,

Pero en el fondo no sabia porque lo hacia si había alguien en quien podía confiar era phoebe,

Sonrió de lado, tubo mucha suerte en encontrar una amiga tan comprensiva que soportara su tan mal carácter, y perdonarle no haberse comunicado con ella todos esos días,

Sintió la cama hundirse Phoebe gateaba hasta donde estaba ella,

-no digas eso Helga… dijo en tono triste, tu te mereces esto y mucho mas… dijo sinceramente en una tierna sonrisa..

Si tan solo pudieras verte como yo te veo te darías cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres

-gracias Phebs… pero ellos son demasiado buenos, Arnold sin duda se merece su amor pero yo?

-dime que a pasado desde que llegaste…? Como te trataron?

-desde que llegue an sido maravillosos aunque al principio pensé que serian como Olga.. siempre sonriendo y como tuvieran esa sonrisa permanente como si fueran una especie de Barbie y ken gigantes.

-phoebe rio ante las ocurrencia de su amiga.

-pero no fue asi…. Ellos son tan sinceros cada palabra que me dicen es verdadera, no son ipocritas con migo lose.. son amables y abiertos puedo hablarles … siempre me escuchan con detenimiento.. incluso se hincan para quedar a mi altura y mirarme a los ojos y siempre me dan una respuesta lógica.

Ella se levanta antes que yo para prepararnos de desayunar, me prepara mi almuerzo y cenamos juntos , e aumentado unos 5 kilos desde que llegue aquí- dijo sonriendo un poco por la pena de haber estado tan delgada.

-entiendo…

se acuesta después de mi y no antes en la mesa de la sala, me arropa con las sabanas, el primer día se ofreció a leerme un cuento, pero me negué pues me daba pena, aun asi me da un beso en la frente,

Y Henri, el es un gran hombre cuida muy bien de nosotros de Harlette de Arnold y yo, no me grita ni es violento… Phoebe.. dime.. es normal? Es normal que un hombre no le griete a su esposa y la…. Golpee?

Phoebe sintió doler su corazón , Helga realmente sufrió en su anterior vida recordó esas noches en lasque le llamaba con la voz quebradiza y al fondo se escuchan van gritos su amiga le llamaba para intentar tranquilizarse.

-cálmate Helga –dijo la niña intentando consolar a su amiga.

-como puedo calmarme si desde que ellos llegaron a mi vida ya no golpeo ni grito ni maltrato a nadie… bueno aunque el otro dia…jejej….me agarre a golpes con un niño de la escuela llamado Mario.- dijo Helga divertida.

-quien es Mario? Dijo Phoebe viendo la oportunidad de cambiar el tema para que Helga se relajara.

-un zopenco de la escuela,

PHOEBE ese niño es insoportable,

es como … como, una versión masculina de mi…

-eso es muy graciosos Helga.

-es en serio… ese niño es altanero grosero y agresivo…bueno… yo no me veo tan mal pero el incluso tortura a una pequeña niña de la escuela.

-porque será? –dijo sarcástica Phoebe sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-si tortura a una pobre niña llamada Madeline. Esta extrañamente obsesionado con ella

-el otro día… nos peleamos..

-Helga que isiste?

-pues.. solo nos dimos algunos puñetazos y arrastradas,

Al final Arnold les dijo a Henri y Harlette porque había pasado, yo lo salve después de que el santurrón quisiera defender a Madeleine. Al final Arnold y Mario terminaron siendo amigos… lo que no se, es porque…realmente me sorprendi al ver a Arnold platicar tan campante con ese abusivo.

-no se tal ves ese niño sufre tanto como tu sufrías, tal ves tenga problemas es su hogar.y de alguna manera Arnold se entero y quiere ayudarle.

-tal ves tu y Arnold nunca se equivocan en esas cosas, pero si se atreve a ponerle un dedo enzima al cabeza de balón Helga G pataki surgirá de las cenizas.

- rio por las ocurrencias de su amiga,- y propósito,,, como han ido las cosas con.. Arnold?- pregunto Phoebe con una sonrisa picara…

-que! dijo Helga sonrojada..

-si… el mantecado.. como van las cosas…?

-cállate Phoebe su habitación esta alado podría oírnos…

-no lo creo debe estar muy ocupado platicando con Gerald.

-pues que quieres que te diga?

-Helga….

-bueno… bueno las cosas con Arn… -miro a la pared… -el mantecado… -dijo ahora susurrando. Ellos me escucharon llamarlo cabeza de balón y me prohibieron hablarle así a mi "hermano" porque esa no era manera de hablarle a mi "hermano"… -decía eso recalcando aquella palabra..

-pero no te preocupes Mario se a encargado de ponerle un nuevo apodo.. como se atreve… dijo cruzada de brazos..

-xD como lo llama?

-cabeza de limón…como no se me ocurrió antes..

-bueno Helga pero…Arnold ..se han llevado bien los últimos meses?

-pues ejemm… supongo… osea sin mi gritándole cada 5 minutos nos hemos llevado mejor incluso creo que el a llegado a quererme…como su hermana claro… susurro algo triste.

-pues te quiere eso es bueno no?

-no phoebe ahora quieren que pretengamos que somos Hermanos …el nunca me vera como algo mas

-pero Helga..

-sabes que? no quiero hablar mas de esto… vamos cámbiate y vamos a dormir… dijo la rubia sacándose la blusa para ponerse la pijama

Gerald estaba tirado en la cama mirando el techo que permitía ver las estrellas, ya había anochecido,

-cielos no puedo creerlo, sabia que la familia de Helga no era normal pero nunca pensé que seria algo a si de serio… -el sentía culpabilidad en su pecho por haber juzgado tan duramente a Helga todos esos años, -debió haber sido difícil para ella crecer en esa situación y prácticamente sola,

El caso de Arnold había sido diferente ya que por lo menos el había tenido el amor y comprensión de sus abuelos quienes siempre estuvieron a su lado y ambos lo sabían,

-y Phoebe nunca te conto algo de eso digo es su mejor amiga ella debería saber como era la vida de Helga.

-no ella casi no habla de cosas relacionadas con Helga ni su familia…se sentó y se floto el brazo en señal de culpabilidad, -tal ves sea porque yo no se lo e permitido, siempre estoy criticando a Helga.

-no importa Gerald no podías a saberlo,

-sabes que? dijo el parándose vamos a verlas… dijo sonriendo y no dio tiempo a Arnold a reaccionar porque ya había atravesado la puerta,

Ambos niños corrieron a las habitaciones de las niñas donde habían olvidado cerrar la puerta

Arnold quería detenerlo, Helga no sabia que el conocía lo de su familia, intentando detenerlo tropieza cayendo sobre el y este abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente frente a el,

Los dos tirados en el suelo boca a bajo alzaron la cabeza lentamente y ni tiempo tuvieron a quejarse por el fuerte golpe porque lo primero que vieron fue a una pálida Helga que estaba parado frente a ellos en prendas menores, Al reaccionar su rostro de puso rojo y pudieron ver a la vieja Helga resurgir,

Arnold reacciono le tapo a Gerald los ojos intentando ignorar la vergüenza que el mismo sentía, no sabia si esos celos eran los celos que cualquier hermano sentiría o algo mas pero empujo violentamente a Gerald de el cuarto azotando la puerta tras de si,

Gerald noto lo enojado que estaba Arnold que le lanzo una mirada acecina, no vuelvas a hacer eso

-pero si yo quería tocar la puerta para entrar … has sido tu el que me a empujado. Pero debo admitir que Helga se veía muy bien.. dijo con un sonrojo que su tono de piel disimulaba muy bien,

-no te metas con mi hermana … -le dijo el rubio con un tono frio,

Gerald se estremeció… Arnold iba enserio…y haber añadido la palabra hermana lo hacia sentir extraño..

Era un día de escuela común y corriente Arnold suspiro estaba sentado en su escritorio y recordó como se había enojado con Gerald la noche anterior, ellos se habían ido de regreso Hillwood esa mañana y se sentía culpable por lo que paso, una niña se paro frente a el,

-hola Arnold buenos días, dijo la niña de una manera amable pero no demasiado dulce, como cierta niña de trenzas que alguna ves quiso Arnold,

Donde esta tu hermana Helga? quedamos esta mañana de vernos temprano para lo de matemáticas,

-no se Madeleine ella estaba conmigo después de que mi papa nos dejo en la puerta de la escuela , pero de esfumo enseguida.

-porque seria… ella casi siempre esta cerca de ti..

-no se, dijo ruborizado recordando el peculiar color rosa pálido de ciertas pantis.

-bueno gracias Arnold ire a buscarla, dijo la niña alejándose de Arnoldo, y al quedar fuera de la vista de el ella sonrío de una manera tonta, si al parecer el niño le movía el tapete.

-hola cabeza de limón,

-Arnold volteo enseguida, solo una persona lo llamaba a si. Pero eso no le molestaba….demasiado

-hola Mario,

-Esa era Madeleine? Dijo intentando ocultar la intriga que sentía.

-o si era ella

-que te dijo, dijo sobresaltado pero manteniendo su postura.

-me pregunto por Helga.

Arnold noto el interés en el chico y se atrevió a preguntar.

-porque tanto el interés en Madeleine?

El chico lo miro asustado por la sorpresa de la pregunta y por dos segundos Arnold pudo ver su cara de susto.. pero hábilmente reacciono y contesto.

-mira cabeza de limón eso a ti no te incumbe.

Dijo y se medio sentó en la mesa de Arnold cruzando los brazos

-dimeeeeeeeee….. –el niño dudo y ablando su semblante… no se de que hablas.. dijo algo nervioso… -vamos se que ocultas algo,

-sabes que no tengo porque soportar tus interrogantes…y después de decir esto se alejó dando fuertes pisadas.

Arnold se levanto y salió tras Mario..

Espera Mario no era mi intención que te enojaras…

Tu siempre tan amable cabeza de limón…

Dijo Mario cruzando los brazos…

Sin darse cuenta Arnold siguió a Mario hasta la bodega trasera de la escuela…

entro hay en busca de Mario quien se había perdido en la oscuridad..

Sintió la pesada puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y unos pasos aproximarse a el,, lo que le helo la sangre…

-tu….. tu , todo a cambiado desde el día en que llegaste aqui…a la escuela a mi vida.-

Arnold comenzó a retroceder..un poco asustado

-Yo nunca e dejado a nadie entrar en mi mundo… pero desde que tu llegaste note que eras diferente,,,

…

El se acercaba mas y mas a Arnold… este comenzaba a sentirse acorralado.

-Desde el dia que te enfrentaste a mi padre el me hubiera molido a golpes hay mismo si no fuera porque tu saliste con tu enorme cabeza entrometido ,siempre dando consejos.. ayudando a los demás…- Arnold topo con la pared ya no podía retroceder mas y escuchaba la voz de Mario aproximarse a el, sintió como colocaba su mano apoyado en la pared junto a su cabeza acorralándolo.

Estaba aterrado… acaso Mario seria capas de? Noooooo? Eso no podía ser…-

-siempre tan especiales… comprensivos y cálidos. Sintió a Mario acercársele mas y mas..

Arnold estaba sonrojado. .en que se había metido…. Que seria lo siguiente que aria Mario?

-estoy enamorado… sintió esas palabras ser pronunciadas de una forma muy sugiriente…

Y sintió la respiración agitada de Mario…

Una de las ventanas de la bodega colapso repentinamente dejando entrar un poco de luz que ilumino a Mario que estaba sonrojado muy cerca.

El ambiente tenso se rompió con tan abruptamente como callo esa ventana…

-Mario grito alzando los brazos..

-pero como no Amar a Madeleine?

-….a?

-si ella es se parece mucho a ti tan maravillosa… amable y bondadosa.. -dijo Mario mirando por aquella ventana haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran y de repente parecía un romeo mirando hacia el balcón de Julieta…. Se veía realmente galante..

No quitaba su mirada de la ventana, -desde el primer día que la vi con sus hermosos cabellos rojizos… aunque están aparentemente despeinados yo se que cada uno de esos cabellos tienen un lugar delicadamente asignado. Como sus hermosas pestañas en esa cara pálida y sus pequeñísimos labios rosas, y esa adorable forma en la que su abrigo le queda largo tapando sus manos… la amo Arnold.. la Amo con cada partícula de mi ser…

Quisiera tomarla en mis manos abrasarla y besarle.

-y porque no se lo dices…?

Mario se detuvo repentinamente y esa luz de sus ojos lo abandono…

-No puedo hacer eso… sentándose en el suelo,

Arnold se sentó junto a el,

-porque no?

-tengo miedo Arnold.. a que me rechace ,

-por eso la molestas todo el tiempo?

-no se como llamar su atención.. y al mismo tiempo actuó a si para no verme débil…lo ultimo que quiero es que los demás se burlen de mi…tengo una reputación que cuidar.. que pensarían el resto de los chicos

Al ver a Mario Yonson como un chico cursi que lee y escribe novelas románticas?

-novelas románticas?

-si te ries te golpeare..

Arnold se puso de pie y antes de irse dijo.

-si realmente amas a una persona no debería importarte lo que los demás piensan…

Y se retiro dejando a Mario algo pensativo…

Camino algunos pasos lejos de la bodega cuando Arnold fue alcanzado por una pequeña niña, la mirada de la niña se ilumino al distinguir su silueta,

-hola … dijo Algo nerviosa…

-hola Madeleine.. dijo el con una media sonrisa recordando lo que había pasado a ya atrás..

-quería decirte algo… pues mmm sucede que como no llegaste a clase,

-rayos es verdad… no entre a la clase… dijo Arnold apenas dándose cuenta de el tiempo que paso.

-ejem… pues la maestra nos dejo una tarea en equipo… y pues tu y yo la aremos juntos, y tu hermana lo hará con Mario.. dijo ese ultimo nombre no muy feliz,

-esta bien mady le diré a mi papa que me lleve a tu casa después de clases…

Mady sonrío miro sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte… el rostro de Arnold era muy lindo… sentía algo especial por ese chico… apenas lo conocía pero eso bastaba para saber que el niño le gustaba mucho.

El era un poco mas alto que ella y se puso de puntitas, torpe y tímidamente le planto un beso en los labios.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hiso ella se sonrojo,

-emmm bueno… nos vemos… y salió corriendo

Arnold estaba en shock… que acababa de pasar… apenas reacciono para mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había notado, se le congelo la sangre al mirar a lo lejos haya parado a Mario quien no podía disimular la sorpresa que había en su rostro… y se dejo venir hacia Arnold…

-estúpido cabeza de limón… como te atreves … grito mientras algunas lagrimas contrastaban con el odio que expresaba su rostro. Tomo a Arnold de la camisa,

Eso si no te lo perdonare traidor y soltó un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro de Arnold….

Este sintió el tiempo ir lento… nunca en la vida alguien lo había golpeado.. y el dolor del golpe no era tan fuerte como sentir que le había fallado a Mario…

Este continuo golpeándolo pero el rubio no de defendía..

-estúpido cabeza de balón… porque no te defiendes? Que ahora eres de nuevo ese santurrón? Seguía golpeando a Arnold pero en su voz de notaba el dolor que sentía.. –y cuando me voltee me traicionaras de nuevo… -yo no te e traicionado Mario,

-se detuvo en seco miro la sinceridad en los ojos de Arnold… -ella a sido la que me a besado a mi…

Mario dio unos paso a tras volviendo en si,… había golpeado a la única persona que había sido su amigo por un acto de celos… negó con la cabeza y se alejo corriendo…

-Mario espera… intento detenerlo Arnold pero estaba bastante lastimado..

-Arnold? … Arnold! Que paso?

Dijo Helga llegando desde atrás

Ese patan te a golpeado?

-no te preocupes fue un malentendido…

-tonto… grito Helga con lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos…

Anorld se sobre salto…

-siempre estas juntificanco los Actos de los demás…. Eres tan ingenuo… dijo ella con dolor en su mirar..

El la miro detenidamente ella era tan parecida a Mario..

Se que nunca me veras, como la niña de tus sueños  
se que no te fijaras, en la fachada de mis huesos  
es cierto que la luna no es de queso, y que no tengo curvas de modelo

Estaban sentados en la puerta de la escuela esperando a su padre, en su vida nunca hubiera imaginándose la posición que tenia en esos momentos… tenia la cabeza recortada en la falda de Helga? pero en que momento de había quedado inconsiente?- no dijo nada si quiso dar pistas de que estab despierto pues aria que Helga parara lo que estaba haciendo… ella estaba cantando? El no sabia que Helga cantara….

se que nunca entenderas, este absurdo sentimiento  
yo se que no tendre jamas, la fortuna de un beso  
es cierto que a diario estoy viviendo, en un cuento de adas que me invento

**Se dedico a escuchar la canción mientras las niña acariciaba su cabeza mientras cantaba**..

y aun asi, te cuidare, casi leyendote el pensamiento  
y aun asi, me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios  
y aun asi, te seguire, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al reves  
aqui estare

…**.el viento soplaba suavemente rosando su rostro y jugando con sus cabellos rubios.. **

se que nunca me veras, como la causa de un desvelo  
yo se que no comprenderas, que soy el angel de tu cuento  
entiendo que tus ojos tienen miedo, de ver a la mujer que soy por dentro

**Arnold estaba como en un echizo… la letra de esa canción le provocaba melancolía…**

y aun asi, te cuidare, casi leyendote el pensamiento  
y aun asi, me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios  
y aun asi, te seguire, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al reves  
aqui estare

y aun asi, te cuidare, casi leyendote el pensamiento  
y aun asi, me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios  
y aun asi, te seguire, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire alr eves  
aqui estare

**Helga dejo de cantar…. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y había cantado esa canción tan intima aun con su amado en su regazo convencida de que este estaba durmiendo… parte de ella desearía que el la hubiera escuchado, y otra parte se daría un tiro en la cabeza al saber que el la ubiera escuchado, pero que podía hacer si se había dejado llevar por la pasión que sentía y esa gran melancolía. **

**Miro el rostro de su amado… era tan hermoso como un angel.. tenia ganas de besarle…pero al notar lo lastimado que estaba apretó los puños fuertemente…eso no se quedaría a asi…. **

Buscaría a ese idiota y se enfrentaría con el esta ves enserio no como el otro dia… nooooo… ahora era enserio de había metido con lo que mas amaba… y eso no se lo perdonaría…

Continuaraaa…

Hola amigos pues se que esto esta muy gastado pero perdon por tardar tanto.. es que la escuela y la tarea y los deberes y mi abuelita se murió… XD va va no mas escusas… esque me costo trabajo acomodar las ideas en mi cabesa… pero bueno espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos,,, me alegran el dia… es maravillosos que exista esta pagina XD bueno además dibujo si quieren pasarse por mi deviant

.

subiré dibujos de los personajes que invente y tengo algunos fan arts… pasen porfas y comenten que son mis amigos del fanfic.. kissssssssssss a todos


	6. cap el tren

Arnold estaba sentado frente al escritorio del director… quien lo observaba seriamente sin quitar su mirada de sus ojos…

-una ves mas Arnold …fue Mario el que te golpeo? – Arnold se negaba a contestar, de nuevo su santurrona forma de ser le impedía delatar al que aun consideraba su amigo,

-Arnold una ves mas contéstame…. Si no lo haces me temo que voy a tener que…

-deje en paz a Arnold…

Todos en la oficina del director miraron a el pequeño niño sentado en una esquina…

Era Mario, que estaba sentado una silla después de su padre.. Quien lo miro al mismo tiempo que Arnold, el director Helga y los tutores de estos.

El continúo hablando

-fui yo el que lo ha golpeado, -Arnold no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado, Mario acababa de confesar, tendría serios problemas.

-bien eso me vasta, -dijo el director con poco interés…-Mario Yonson estas expulsado de esta institución,

El señor Yonson lanzo una mirada asesina a su hijo lo tomo de la muñeca y salió muy violentamente de el lugar, Arnold no podía quitar su mirada de Mario quien se alejaba siendo arrastrado por su padre, antes de salir por aquella puerta Mario giro su cabeza topándose con la mirada de Arnold.

Mario sonrío forzosamente y finalmente cruzo la puerta, Arnold no sabia porque pero algo le decía que las cosas estaban mal.. Muy mal, y esa sonrisa… no era mas que una despedida?... no eso seria muy triste…

Helga no podía creer lo ocurrido… después de todo ese niño no era tan malo,

gruño por lo bajo… aun tenia ganas de golpearle pero al parecer se quedaría con las ganas… siguió a sus padres quienes se despidieron de el director y salieron por la puerta rumbo a el automóvil,

Al llegar a casa Harlette preparo la Sena y se sentaron a comer en familia, Helga no podía quitar su mirada de Arnold quien se veía un poco desanimado… y ella sabia porque…. Un que no podía entenderlo… no podía entender su extraña amistad con Mario,

Ambos niños dieron las gracias por la comida y caminaron hasta sus habitaciones se cambiaron de ropa e hicieron sus deberes…

Arnold estaba arropándose cuando el teléfono sonó, no supo porque pero se levanto descalzo hasta la cocina donde sus padres aun cenaban,

Harlette tomo el teléfono y lo puso en su oído

-si …diga.. …. ..ajam…ajam, no, no le e visto… cielos…! Que horror, y no saben donde esta ahora?... bien si llego a saber algo le aviso…..si ..hasta luego- acto seguido colgó el teléfono y se viro hacia Henri.

-que pasa?

-era la trabajadora social, es ese niño que golpeo a Arnold al parecer su padre lo golpeo y por eso escapo….

-que lastima…pobre niño,

-si me siento algo culpable..

Arnold dio algunos pasos hacia atrás … estaba sorprendido… A Mario no había golpeado su padre…y había escapado…

Se sobresalto al sentir alguien tocar su hombro a sus espaldas..

-Helga! no hagas eso por favor...-susurro-. .escuchaste lo que yo?

-si , no lo sabia…no sabia que su padre.. lo…

-tengo que encontrarlo- dijo caminando hacia su cuarto.. Helga por inercia lo siguió, iras a buscarlo?

-si…

-pero es peligroso…

-no puedo abandonarle Helga… -dijo al mismo tiempo que guardaba algunas cosas básicas en su mochila,

-pero como lo encontraras?..

-no lo se, pero tengo que encontrarlo..

Arnold se dirigió entonces hasta la salida de emergencia de su habitación que por suerte era como la de la casa de huéspedes, sintió a Helga seguirle,

-adonde bienes?

-no te dejare ir solo melenudo.. si te pasa algo a quien crees que culparan.

Arnold rio por las escusas de Helga para acompañarle

-como tu digas Helga.. como tu digas…

Y ambos salieron en busca de aquel niño que era famoso por causar problemas.

Ya afuera de la casa en medio de la terrible oscuridad Arnold parece estremecerse.

-rayos..

-que? dijo algo asustada

-tienes razón como lo encontraremos.

-genial Arnold…

-espera, Arnold saco un papelito de su chaqueta, un papelito que había olvidado sacar, en él había escrito una dirección..

-Ben.. Vamos…

-adonde?

-sígueme tengo una corazonada—

-Helga sonrío odiaba las corazonadas,,,, pero Arnold era fiel a ellas y casi nunca fallaba…y lo siguió…lo seguiría, lo seguiría hasta el fin de el mundo…le amaba tanto… detuvo en seco sus pensamientos…eso esta mal…no debía pensar en eso…

Abordaron un autobús, esperaba no perderse…

-Arnold si nos perdemos te juro que…

-tranquila este es el camión correcto.

Estaba oscuro.. serian quizás las 10 u 11 de la coche… comenzaba a tener sueño sus ojos azules se serraban mientras miraba por aquella ventana esperando adivinar su destino.

Finalmente se rindió y se acomodo en su asiento casi acurrucándose en este.

Arnold quien iba a su lado se dio cuenta de el estado de Helga, y sintió una ternura hacia ella, pensó quizás la ternura que sentiría cualquier hermano hacia su pequeña hermana, al verla hay tan adormilada y vulnerable casi cabeceando, impulsivamente paso su mano tras la cabeza de Helga abrazándole protectoramente,

Helga tembló ante aquel contacto… que estaba pasando? Sintió el brazo de Arnold rodearla y llevarla hacia su regazo en un abrazo protector…

No se quito bruscamente como lo hubiera echo meses atrás.. antes de que todo esto empezara, no, se dejo abrazar y hundir la cara en esa fuente de calor que tenia a lado, ya no sentía mas frio, y el regazo de su amado era suave cálido… Dios! Como amaba su olor.. olía bien..

Pasaron algunos minutos para que el par de niños llegaran a su destino, Helga que ya estaba casi dormida en el asiento lo supo cuando sintió a Arnold pararse bruscamente para tocar la campanilla terminando de despertarla.

-perdón.

-ya llegamos? Dijo ella mirando a los lados.

-si vamos..

Después de bajar de el autobús caminaron una calle parándose frente a una pequeña casa,

-es aquí.

-Para que venimos a la casa de Mario? Es obvio que no esta aquí.

-no es la casa de Mario… es la casa de Madeleine.

-que? demonios! Aun peor que tiene que ver ella?

-silencio- susurro Arnold haciendo un gesto con su dedo para callarla

-…

Caminaron rodeando la casa hacia las escaleras de la salida de emergencia,

Arnold alzo la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación de Mady

Miraron una silueta.

-es Ma..-la mano de Arnold tapo la boca de Helga callándole

-mmmm!

-no quiero que nos oiga.

Ambos miraron medio escondidos la silueta que me movía junto a la ventana esta sacaba una rosa de su mochila y la depositaba en el marco de la puerta… retrocedió algunos pasos y mirando fijamente la flor… pera después salir corriendo..

-que rallos? Porque a dejado una rosa?

-luego te explico vamos se escapa.

Ambos niños corrieron tras Mario quien había echado a correr muy velozmente

-adonde rallos va ahora?

Lo siguieron hasta una estación de trenes "abandonada" el niño salto muy hábilmente la barda, lo que Arnold y Helga tardaron en Hacer, cuando ya habían cruzado tardaron en divisarlo

-que hace aquí? Aquí no hay nada—

-parece que esto no esta tan abandonado… mira haya hay personal

-al parecer esta cerrado al publico pero siguen utilizando esto para trasportar mercancía..

-mira! Se esta subiendo a ese vagón!

Los chicos comenzaron a correr para intentar alcanzar al vagón el cual comenzaba a avanzar lentamente… Arnold logro subir y tomo A Helga de la mano para ayudarle pero el tren subió su velocidad y cuando estaba apunto de subir resbalo quedando guindando de la mano de Arnold, el la sujeto con todas sus fuerzas pero el peso de la niña y la velocidad del vagón comenzaban a ganarle…

-Helga no te sueltes.

-pero tu también caerás, no te preocupes no me pasara nada.

-tonta!

Ambos niños miraron al que dijo esa palabra, era Mario quien tomaba de la mano a Helga y junto a Arnold la subió a bordo.

-si te hubieras caído te hubieras echo bastante daño, dijo mirándola altaneramente.

-pues esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos salido a buscarte.

-yo no pedí que vinieran a buscarme.

El niño salió un momento de las sombras que lo envolvían para encararla olvidando el estado en el que se encontraba dejándose iluminar por la luz de la luna,

Helga abrió los ojos como platos.

-quien te hiso eso?

-demonios. –dijo el dándose cuenta de su error y retrocedió ha la oscuridad-

-tu padre te a echo eso?

-eso no es asunto tuyo…

Algo impulso a Helga a entrar a la oscuridad y tomar a el niño de la mano llevándolo de nuevo a la luz de la luna.

Ante aquel acto el chico no reacciono, baja su guardia inconscientemente, como siempre su cerebro se paraliza al pasar cosas así, al sentir la suave mano de Helga tomar la suya no logra articular palabra entonces sus ojos miel se pierden en esos ojos azules iluminados por la luna que lo miran piadosamente.

Lo miro detenidamente, tenia barios moretones en el rostro bajo su nariz un pequeño hilo rojo que juraría había sido un poco de sangre, y uno de sus ojos estaba medio cerrado un poco morado,

Ella puso su mano en la mejilla del niño.. Recordó entonces todas esas escenas en las que su padre golpeaba a su madre, y ella solo se escondía fuera de su alcance… eso había sido muy doloroso para ella, y sentía cierta empatía por el.

Antes de que el niño pudiera reaccionar y alejarse bruscamente de ella alguien más intervino.

-bueno bueno..! –dijo Arnold intentando frenar la escena que de cierta manera le incomodaba, -que bueno que te hemos encontrado… tienes que regresar a casa Mario.

-ja no me hagas reír, que casa? Porque habría de hacerlo?. –Arnold dudo…tal ves tenia razón…. Su padre le pegaba y no podía llamar a eso un hogar… pero un momento algo paso por su mente..

-vas a dejarla a ella?

-no se de que me hablas…. Mintió Mario.

-dijiste que la amabas… te rendirás? Dejaras de luchar por su amor?

-a? de que hablan? –decía Helga confundida.

-el esta enamorado de Madeleine.

-A es eso…

-que ya lo sabias? Dijeron los dos en unísono.-ella se encogió de hombros.

-como lo sabias? –pregunto Arnold.

-intuición de mujer, Arnold sacudió su cabeza se estaba distrayendo y volvió su atención hacia Mario.

-entonces te iras y la dejaras a si sin decirle lo que piensas..

-Mario bajo su guardia por alguna razón no podía mantener su fría mascara ante ese par te Hermanos.

-ella nunca me querra…

-como lo sabes?

-no sabes todas las cosas que e echo por ella.. miles de sacrificios..

-como que?

-mmm pues… el otro dia, conseguí que un vuelo de avión en el que iba una mujer que ella quería reunir con su hija se detuviera.

El día de acción de gracias logre que los pavos de los que se encariño no los mataran comprándolos con los ahorros de un año.

Cuando ella perdió su pasador dorado del que esta encariñada, yo lo busque por mar y por tierra y finalmente lo encontré tuve que hacer un trato con una niñita para que me lo devolviera,

El otro día la ayude recolectando información encubierto para evitar que derivaran la escuela, cuando ella ya había echo todo lo posible.

Y también…

-si si, ya entendimos… dijo Helga no muy sorprendida pues ella misma había echo cosas parecidas por su amor. A si que no se sorprendió tanto como Arnold.

-y aun a si no te corresponde? Dijo Arnold sorprendido.

-jejeje es que no lo sabe…

-que? como que no lo sabe…

-si la mayoría de las cosas que e echo por ella no las sabe,

-y te iras a si sin decírselo?

-mira Arnold… iré a buscar a mi madre, quiero verla de nuevo.. quiero saber porque no esta conmigo… mi padre nunca me habla de ella. Y quiero conocerla.

Tu madre? Y como la encontraras?.

Encontré una carta de ella donde esta su dirección, este tren va a su ciudad a Hillwood..

-que ¡! Dijeron muy sorprendidos los Hermanos…

que pasa algún problema..?

No nada… -negaron los dos-

Asi que ahora estaban atrapados en un tres que los llevaría directo a Hillwood la ciudad donde nacieron… y laque les traía tantos recuerdos….

Helga dormida en una esquina del vagón donde con las mochila de Arnold como almohada… era bastante tarde quizás la 1 de la mañana,

Mientras los chicos estaban sentados muy cerca de la puerta del vagón la cual estaba un poco abierta y dejaba entrar un poco de luz de luna..

La luna era hermosa esa noche y reflejaba cierta melancolía.

Arnold platico un momento con su amigo y de pronto se quedo callado, le preocupaban sus padres.. bueno los adoptivos… no les aviso que saldrían .. eso estuvo mal, pero no pensó que llegaría tan lejos… y si descubrían que no estaban en casa… que pasaría..

-ellos son unas personas muy comprensivas..

-que?

-estas preocupado por tus papas, no? Estoy seguro que todo se solucionara no son como mi padres, dijo y inconscientemente llevo su mano a su mejilla tocando el hematoma que había en ella,

Arnold sintió algo en el romperse de todas las cosas tristes que había visto en su corta vida esto era de los mas doloroso… un niño golpeado,

-Mario… lo siento tanto, me duele mucho verte a si… -sintió un dolor asfixiante en su pecho, y abrazo al niño impulsivamente.

-yo…. Yo lamento haberte golpeado… -dijo el Mario intentando contener las lagrimas y entre sollozos continuo.

-eres mi mejor amigo… nunca debí golpearte… estaba tan asustado de perder tu amistad.. fui un idiota..

-no te preocupes Mario yo entiendo..

-he…. Creo que es suficiente no? 0/0 y amablemente se alejo de Arnold al notar que seguían abrazados… -esto se esta poniendo raro..

-Arnold lo miro sonrojado y unos segundos después echaron a reír…

El la esquina Helga solo escucho esa conversación con una melancolía y felicidad contradictorias.

Continuara…

Hola soy Madeleine tengo 9 años y vivo en una pequeña casa con mi hermana mayor, que se llama Elena,

Ella tiene 18 años y trabaja para mantenernos desde que mis padres murieron, ellos sufrieron un accidente mortal.. Cuando yo tenía 4 años, el carro en el que viajaban se despedazo.

Pero bueno no me gusta hablar de cosas tristes… mejor intento ver la vida de una manera positiva, de nada sirve amargarse, simplemente aceptar las cosas y seguir adelante.

Quiero mucho a mi hermana cada ves que escucho la palabra mama la primera imagen en la que pienso en mi hermana lamentablemente trabaja mucho y cuando no esta fuera esta descansando en su cuarto..pobre…

Algo muy gracioso en mi es mi cabello rojizo color vino… siempre esta alborotado por mas que lo peino pero ya me e acostumbrado a el.

El el llevo un pequeño pasador que pertenecía a mi madre.

Bueno mi vida en la escuela es normal… me llevo bien con mis compañeros y no puedo evitar ayudarles o darles consejos aunque aveses me dicen que soy una entrometida.. puede dolerme pero no se compara con ver la sonrisa de alguien agradecido.

Sin embargo hay un niño en especial que por alguna razón siempre me molesta, no se que habré echo para que tuviera esa actitud hacia mi, pero el me acosa me jala el pelo y me molesta constantemente… intento tener mucha paciencia con el pero el siempre logra llevarme hasta mis limites.

Hace poco a mi escuela llego una pareja de hermanos… unos niños rubios que son hijos de unas personas de buena posición en la ciudad,

Me ise amiga de la chica, se llama Helga y es muy linda, suelo pasar con ella el recreo, no se junta mucho con los demás siempre esta con migo o con su hermano… su hermano …o/o Arnold…je…-risa nerviosa- el, el es… maravilloso… creo que me gusta… si me gusta mucho!

Estoy emocionada porque mañana vendrá a hacer la tarea de historia con migo… estoy algo nerviosa.


	7. cap 7 El tío

capitulo 7

La mañana llego pronto la tenue luz del amanecer se colaba por la pequeña apertura que dejaba la puerta, los niños estaban en el interior de el vagón,

Helga abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió que estaba sobre el pecho de alguien…. Seguramente era Arnold se ruborizo…pero se congelo cuando la persona bajo ella hablo..

-y bien güerita… dormiste bien?- dijo en un tono burlón Mario…

Ella se levanto como un resorte…

-que demonios….

-que pasa?

Por el grito que lanzo Helga Arnold se levanto mientras se restregaba un ojo…

-no… nada… -dijo ella apenada..

-ya amaneció? Y aun no hemos llegado?

-si yo me levante ates que ustedes…. Deben de ser como las 9 de la mañana…

-ella se ruborizo mas… el llevaba rato despierto con ella en sima suyo y no la hiso a un lado… acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

-mmm pues si , supongo que si el tiempo en que viajamos en avión fue largo.. mas largo es en tren.

-muy bien… denle un premio al chico… -dijo sarcástica Helga

A lo que Mario rio divertido.. Arnold no estaba muy feliz.. que? ahora se unirían para burlarse de el? Solo torció la boca..

Camino unos pasos para asomarse por la puerta de el vagón,

El tren aun se movía y los rayos de el sol comenzaban a brindar calidez a la mañana,

-baya no esperaba volver tan pronto a Hillwood me pregunto como estarán los chicos

-supongo que siguen con sus vidas… dijo Helga con poco interes…

-si con sus vidas perfectas…

Arnold estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el tren se movió bruscamente haciendo que el niño perdiera el equilibrio el tiempo se detuvo cuando Arnold callo al del tren,

Helga abrió los ojos como platos…

-ho por Dios…-y corrió hacia la puerta con Mario pisándole los talones…ella lo miro un segundo antes de saltar tras Arnold..

La mirada vidriosa de la niña le hiso saber que saltaría, y no lo pensó sabia que si lo pensaba no lo aria y impulsivamente también salto tras Helga…

Sentía como rodaba colina abajo algunas ramas los golpeaban en la cara mientras su ropa se embarraba de tierra

La velocidad con la que se precipitaba era tanta que le impedía frenar y en fugaces momentos lograba ver una mancha roza delante de el que se movía tan violentamente como el,

Finalmente frenaron fueron a dar contra unos arboles los cueles les ayudaron a parar,

Le dolía la cabeza estaba muy mareado

-demonios porque me pasan estas cosas a mi?

-mmm

-Helga donde estas? –dijo Mario recordando a la niña, miro a un lado y a unos cuantos metros de distancia estaba ella en una posición incomoda sobre unos troncos..

Se acerco a ella, estaba muy lastimada, miro preocupado el pie de Helga estaba doblado en una forma extraña y cuando ella intento moverlo jimio del dolor..

-no te muevas te lo as torcido..

-tengo que ir a buscarlo…puede estar en problemas…

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-espera estas lastimada..

Ella lo miro e iba a repelar pero se quedo muda…

-que? que pasa? –sintió entonces un liquido caliente escurrir de su cabeza .. se llevo la mano a su frente y después la miro tenia un liquido escarlata y sintió un fuerte ardor…

-rayos.. es la segunda bes que me abro la cabeza..

-la segunda ves? Acaso tu padre..

-no quiero hablar de eso…

El no dejo que ella continuara pues se había colocado hincado frente a ella

-vamos… tendré que cargarte en el resto de el camino para llegar a Hilwood…

Ella se ruborizo un poco pero no había opción y subió dificultosamente a su espalda,

-baya eres muy liviana..

-y eso que e subido 7 kilos desde que llegue.

-llegar a donde?... –ella maldijo por lo bajo había olvidado que era un secreto que eran adoptados.

-no… nada.

-eras mas delgada? Eso me asusta…

Ella se movió un poco

-que pasa..

Espera y rajo su vestido sacando una tira de tela y se con ella vendo la frente de el chico..

-no quiero que te desangres hasta morir .. Hahaha

el solo sonrrio de lado-

-gracias…sabes? Siento como… como si…

-que?

-no nada..

-dime…

-bueno pero no te rías…, es que … bueno siento como si tu y yo.. Fuéramos muy parecidos…

-si entiendo…

-como si hubiera un lazo entren nosotros… dijo ruborizado..

No me malinterpretes dijo rojo de la pena…

-no -… dijo ella abrazándose a el…

-yo.. También, siento que eres muy parecido a mi… como … si fueras una versión masculina de mi.

-que loco no?

-si…

-porque seremos así? Dijo algo afligido mirando el camino frente a ellos.

-como?

-somos tan fríos y malos por fuera pero tan sensibles y frágiles por dentro…-

ella sintió su alma arder.. eso era verdad…

Asi eran ellos

-no lo se.. tal ves solo tenemos miedo a ser lastimados…

-si…pero a beses siento que el único que se me lastima, soy yo mismo..

Sabes? Dijo algo mas contento intentando alivianar la atmosfera que se había creado

yo escribo novelas románticas..

-que? que loco…

-oye!

-pero yo escribo poesía…

-si pero eres mujer..

-y eso que?

-pues siento que es mas raro en mi siendo hombre..

-pienso que eso es muy lindo..

-enserio? Dijo rojo de pena.

-si…

hubo una ligera pausa….y finalmente el hablo rompiendo el silencio

-Helga?

-si?

-quieres mucho a tu Hermano verdad?

Ella se quedo muda sin saber que decir…

-heheh que tonto soy como no vas a quererle si es tu hermano…

Pero es que siento que lo que siente uno por el otro es mas fuerte..

Demonios… olvida lo que dije…

El estaba apenado…

Ella estaba apunto de contestar cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre

-Helga! esta bien?

-si Arnold, que alegría… pensé que estarías en problemas, dijo ella aliviada.

-bien ya puedes soltarla Mario… dijo Arnold un poco celoso…

Yo la llevare ahora.

-que?... no! Esta bien conmigo, no te preocupes….

-es mi Hermana yo la llevo,

Helga no podía creerlo…Arnold estaba celoso? Eso no puede ser…

-no te la daré hermano.. Eres demasiado chaparro como para cargarla..

-el se enojo ante el comentario pero sabia que era verdad.

-además es tu culpa..

-que?

-si no hubieras caído esta niña no hubiera saltado tras de ti y yo no hubiera tenido que saltar tras ustedes.

-lo siento Helga..

-yo no te e reprochado nada… eres un tarado.. dijo golpeando levemente el hombro de Mario

-Oyes cálmate o te bajo..

-bien dijo Arnold

-que? no!… respondió Mario dándose cuenta de su herror..

Y gruño por lo bajo.

Continuaron caminando entre los arboles y la vegetación que los rodeaba cuando a lo lejos lograron divisar un gran letrero

-Que dice hay? Dijo Mario entre cerrando los ojos -Hollywood?

-no menso hay dice Hilwood rayos.. Necesitas lentes..

-he …si , bueno hemos llegado solo necesito encontrar la casa de mi tio… el debe saber… sonde esta mi madre..

-y como aremos eso genio?

-poooooooorque aquí tengo una carta suya! Que le envió a mi padre

La saco de su bolsillo y comenzó a leerla..

Eres un bastardo infeliz … bla bla bla bla … te odio…

Bla bla…. Amenaza de muerte…. No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, si te encuentro te meteré los…mmmmm…

Por la boca… y quédate con el niño…no tenemos intención de mantenerle… bla bla bla… ect ect..

Y finalmente la dirección en el remitente… bien solo debemos encontrar este lugar.

Subieron aun autobús siguiendo a Mario…

La sangre de Helga se Helo cuando ambos bajaron de el camión frente a la casa de los patakys…

-Que.. hacemos aquí?

- aquí vive mi tio…porque?

-como… como te apellidas…

- Yonson…

-no tu segundo apellido… -decía ella aun pálida-

-mm Mario Yonson Pataky… creo…

-tu madre es una pataky?

-si eso dije … el muchachito se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre…

Helga reacciono al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas al otro lado de la puerta y aunque el dolor era insoportable cada ves que daba un paso pudo alejarse rápidamente de el lugar con Arnold siguiéndola,

-que a pasado? Se pregunto Mario pero la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas dejando ver a un hombre malhumorado y crudo dentro…

-que quieres sabandija?

-nada señor solo quiero que me diga donde puedo encontrar a mi madre…

-vive a unas tres cuadras de aquí en una casa amarilla con ventanas rojas ahora largo… y cerro la puerta fuertemente a sus espaldas…

-mmm salió mejor de lo que esperaba…-no era sarcasmo tubo suerte de que el gran Bob le dijera donde estaba su madre.

Camino algunas cuadras esperando encontrar la dichosa casa amarilla

No había avanzado mucho cuando los nervios se hicieron presentes…

-pero que le diré? Que hare cuando la vea?.. ni siquiera se acordara de mi…

Ho dios porque e venido hasta acá?

Dijo sujetándose los cabellos en señal de desesperación…

-y ese par en donde se a metido?-miro a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos pero no los vio por ningún lado

Asi que siguió su camino…

A lo lejos pudo ver una casa amarilla

Con ventanas rojas….

-debe ser aquí… mmm –se acerco a la casa y estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando sintio unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta y una pequeña voz.

-mami ya podemos irnos?

-si cariño ire a buscar tu abrigo,

Inconsientemente y movido por el terror el niño se escondio tras un buson al mirar como el picaporte de la puerta se giraba… continuo observando para ver quien salía de el lugar,,,

Era un pequeño niño de unos 4 años de edad quien llevaba en manos una mochila, pudo notar algunos rasgos parecidos a los suyos en el rostro de el niño pero su pelo era de el color de el hombre que salio tras de el, y finalmente la vio… era ella la persona por la cual se habia llegado a hillwood…

Era su madre, esa mujer tan hermosa que alguna ves lo amo,

Su madre… ella sonrrio al hombre y le beso fugazmente en los labios y después lebanto al niño en brazos

-mami..-escucho decir al niño

-que pasa querido?

-podemos comer en pizza planet?

-claro miamor…

La esena lo hiso sentir raro… esa era la familia ideal … que hacia el hay… el no tenia lugar en ese perfecto cuadro familiar y sintiéndose sin las fuerzas para salir observo a su madre alejarse con los dos hombres que ahora significaban todo para ella.

-calmate Helga…

-no puedo creerlo es mi primo!

Eso no era malo. Loque si la habia sacado de balance es ir a dar a aquella casa que le traía tan malos recuerdos…

Se pararon en seco frente a un viejo y abandonado edificio…

-es la casa de huéspedes.. susurro ella como si no fuese obio.

-Arnold miraba melancolico el edificio, y se sentaron en los escalones de la fachada..

-bien… esperemos aquí haber si aparece Mario.

-dios como se lo diré?

-sabes este lugar significaba tanto para mi.. me duele que se lo baya a quedar el gobierno.. sabes no esta testado…no quiero perderlo..

-Helga lo miro preocupada y sujeto su mano..

Y busco conectar sus ojos con los de Arnold.. su mirada era vidriosa…

Acababa de caer en cuenta que desde que comenzó todo eso no habían hablado el uno con el otro respecto a lo que sentían de ser separados de todo lo que conocían.

Este edificio significaba tanto para mi.. aquí estaba mi familia mi hogar,

-lo siento tanto Arnold…

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo se asimilar lo que pasaba.. mis abuelos murieron e inmediatamente paso todo esto… mi mundo dio mil vueltas…

,,,

continuara


End file.
